In their hearts
by SweetDreams39
Summary: An angry acquaintance from Rhett's past comes back seeking revenge. Instead, he finds Scarlett. What will Rhett go through to find her, what will Scarlett do to make sure he does.
1. Chapter 1

Even as Rhett walked away from her, Scarlett could not help but reflect on their last few moments together. His strong hands holding her waist against his, the embrace still had her heart pounding. As she watched him walk away she knew; she knew she loved him more than any other man she'd ever known, but he had left her. She felt abandoned and lost standing on the desolate dirt road. It was the turn to Tara, the place she'd longed for over the past few months, it was the road to home. She held on to Rhett's words of love and passion while she stepped back up into the carriage and whipped the horse into a slow saunter towards her only refuge, towards her mother.

The road was rutted and smelled of death. Each abandoned camp Scarlett led the horse through contained the remnants of slaughtered animals and shot men, all left to bake in the Georgia sun. Thank God Melly isn't awake to see all this, Scarlett thought to herself as she brought the whip down on the scarred back of the brute Rhett had stolen. While she was thankful for the transportation she could not help but curse Rhett for stealing such a sickly animal. As much as she tried to keep her mind on Tara it reeled with thoughts of Rhett, thoughts of his lips touching hers, his hands caressing her body next to his. She hadn't realized how close she'd become to him, even with his incessant calls to Aunt Pitty's she never thought she could ever feel anything toward him besides friendship. She nearly slapped herself for the thoughts she was having, how could she love a man who left her in the street possibly to die and never make it home. He was a fool to join the war, a fool to leave her with a sick woman, baby, and useless servant, but still she felt a pang of guilt for the things she had said to him before he left. If her words rang true and he did end up dead among the rabble she would never forgive herself.

Scarlett drew the reins; the familiar home of the Wilkes' was no more. The house was completely ruined, the walls were charred and the once attractive mahogany floors were burnt through to the dirt below. Melanie's head popped out from below the carriage bed, her face fell solemn when she caught sight of Ashley's father's grave in the far corner of the yard. She quickly fell back onto the feather mattress below and closed her eyes, not wanting to see anymore destruction. Scarlett wiped her eyes; Twelve Oaks was barren of any resemblance to the once majestic and peaceful plantation it had once been. The last barbeque, Scarlett thought, would be the last memory she would ever hold of this familiar land. A noise startled Scarlett out of her thoughts; she stood frozen in fear, it might be a Yankee deserter. Just as she began to back away a large cow stumbled out from behind the dilapidated stairs, she breathed a sigh of relief and asked Prissy to tie it to the carriage – well ordered her more like it. With the animal successfully tied to the wagon Scarlett once again lashed the horse; the sight of Twelve Oaks caused a surge of fear to ripple through her body, what had become of Tara.

The once rich land had become devoid of all life, the carriage shook and creaked as it passed through the deep ruts once caused by plows but now sunken from rain and horse hooves. The charred remains of trees and shrubs could be seen as Scarlett pulled the carriage over the hill to Tara, the night fog made the house – if there was one – invisible. Scarlett squinted her eyes and stared hard through the thick mist to see if her beloved home had withstood the wrath of the Yankees. Frustration mounted within her and in a rage she began beating the brute and yelling for it to move, with a yelp the horse drew its last breath and fell to the ground. Prissy let out a squeal; Scarlett was furious, not for the death of the horse, but for the lack of light. She jumped from the carriage and once again narrowed her eyes in a desperate attempt to peer through the night; the clouds moved from the full moon and revealed a ragged looking old white house, Tara had survived. Scarlett's heart burst with excitement, she began running for her home, her mother, and her strength. Scarlett threw her fist onto the front door hoping someone would answer her, she refused to believe she'd come all this way for them to have abandoned Tara and her too. Just as she started to bash the door again it cracked open, she peered at the man before her; he wasn't the strong gallant man she had grown up with, no, this man was an old feeble gray eyed fellow with a face that lacked the vivacious spirit she knew and loved.

"Pa." Scarlett couldn't muster any other word, her eyes focused on her father's rigid face and for a moment it was as if he didn't recognize her. Before she could repeat herself his arms gathered her into an embrace that seemed almost foreign to her. "Katie Scarlett, is that you?" He repeated over and over until Scarlett removed him from her neck and stared him in the eyes, eyes that lacked any soul or emotion. "Yes Pa, it's me, It's Scarlett."

Once inside Scarlett made note of the conditions inside the house, the floors were scarred and the lavish furniture of her childhood had become dingy and torn; everything Scarlett could see was ruined, or absent completely – stolen no doubt. Regaining her composure, Scarlett turned to Pork who had been carrying a bowl of grease with a wick burning inside; she told him to go fetch Melly, Prissy, and the baby and to milk the cow she'd found. Mammy descended the stairs like an answer to a prayer; Scarlett needed Mammy, but the look on Mammy's face caused anxiety to fester in her throat. Scarlett's next words flooded out of her mouth once she realized that her greeting had not been met by the one person she longed for the most, she turned to Mammy, "Where's Mother?"

Mammy's face recoiled from its emotionless state, her eyes fell and she shook her head. "Miss Careen, Miss Suellen, and Miss Ellen dun come down with da Typhoid, but don't choo wahy Miss Scalett, I's dun fixed up Miss Careen and Miss Suellen, they's just weak like babies is all." Mammy's reassurance did nothing to fade the growing fear in Scarlett's body. "Mammy, where is my mother?" Scarlett's voice became stern and almost angry.

"Miss Scalett it was that Slattery trash, Emmie. She dun got Miss Ellen sick wid da Typhiod while she was nusin' ova there. I dun evethin' I could ta get her up again, I sweah I dun, but she...she..." Mammy's eyes brimmed with tears and she shook her head.

Scarlett's disbelief mounted as she realized the extent of Mammy's words; she refused to believe it was true. She began frantically calling out for her mother, but to no avail. She looked to Mammy and saw a feeble stare in the direction of the library, this must be where Mother is hiding, it must be, Scarlett thought while she rushed to the door. In an instant her entire world was crushed; she gently opened the door and with a horrified scream stared into the lifeless pale face of her dead mother, never again would she feel the warmth of her mother's embrace or smell the subtle scent of lemon verbena swaying from her skirts; her hero and guide was gone forever.

The months that followed her return to Tara were filled with horrifying amounts of work and stress. Food was so scarce she had to rely on what Pork could steal from neighboring plantations and the meager results of the destroyed gardens. In an effort to keep everyone fed, Scarlett's meals became smaller and smaller; Melanie and her sisters needed the nourishment more than she and Scarlett knew it. Melanie's strength returned slowly which was good considering what a rambunctious child Beau had become. The cotton from the fields was a terrible representation of the former glory of Tara; Scarlett knew it was the only thing standing between her family and food; she just needed to find a way to sell it, unfortunately it was a scanty amount and would not yield anything sufficient. The hot sun pounded on Scarlett's back and sweat ran down her neck, the work in the fields had completely changed her once soft hands into those of a field hand; Scarlett couldn't dwell on these things though, vanity meant nothing when her next meal was nowhere to be seen. For the first time in months she heard the rumble of horse hooves coming down the drive, standing upright with her bag strapped to her side she saw an ornate carriage pull to the front of the house. She handed her bag over to Suellen – who was sulking in the shade – and began toward the front door. Once she reached the side stairs of the front porch she could see Jonas Wilkerson removing himself from the carriage, what on earth is he doing here, Scarlett thought.

"Why Scarlett how nice to see you..." Jonas reached for her hand but she pulled away. Her eyes locked on the woman inside the carriage; rage boiled inside her. The woman hopped out of the carriage and took her place beside Jonas; Scarlett could see that they were close to one another.

"Hi Scarlett!" She screechy voice of the woman made Scarlett's skin crawl.

Jonas noted the sordid expression on Scarlett's face and started up the stairs; Scarlett quickly stepped in front of him. "Where's your father Scarlett? I need to attend to some business with him."

Scarlett knew Gerald was unable to make any business deals or even speak to anyone coherently. "You'll need to speak with me Mr. Wilkerson, Pa is not feeling well." Scarlett stood her ground in front of Jonas.

"Well Scarlett, I must see to the taxes on this ol' plantation of your father's. It's a mighty nice place, and considering your...uh...position" Jonas looked Scarlett up and down noting her ratty dress and disheveled hair, "I'd like to be the first bidder on this place if you don't mind."

Fury swept through Scarlett's body as she realized what Jonas was getting at. "You can't bid on something that isn't for sale Mr. Wilkerson. If that's all the business you have to attend to you might as well leave, Tara isn't going to be sold."

"Now Scarlett, I know you can't afford to keep Tara, and I'm willin' to offer yor a right nice amount for it." He smiled and grabbed the woman he was standing with by her waist, "Besides Scarlett, I got a family to worry about now. I always have loved this ol' place, what do you say?"

Scarlett couldn't hold her tongue anymore; fueled by rage she drew in a hard breath and yelled, "Get away from here! Both of you, now! Emmie I ought to kill you right here for what you've done, you'll never live on this land not as long as I live!"

"You can't talk to my wife that way!" Jonas reared back and stepped in front of Emmie in a protective manner. "Besides Scarlett, you and your hot headed father can't afford the 300 dollars it'll take to keep Tara, and when you lose this land don't cry to me for another offer." Jonas and Emmie stepped into the carriage and were off before Scarlett could wrap her mind around his words. She quickly gained her composure and was instantly gripped by fear; 300 dollars, where on earth would she get that kind of money; her father's confederate bonds were as worthless as wallpaper and the cotton from Tara wouldn't even put a dent in that.

For the next few days Scarlett passed the time in her mother's study, the one place in the house that was all hers – where nobody would bother her. Only Mammy knew of her predicament about the money; Scarlett couldn't be responsible for putting that kind of pressure on Melanie or anyone else in the house. She knew she had to figure out her next move quickly or else lose Tara; losing Tara was something that was out of the question entirely, she would kill before letting that white trash wench step foot in this house. She placed her head in her hands and rocked back and forth in her chair, think Scarlett think! She instantly jumped to a stand, "Rhett", she whispered his name to herself; Rhett had money. She quickly stopped herself; she hadn't heard from him since he left her on the road to Tara almost two years earlier, how would she even know where he was – or if he was alive. A thought popped into her head; she could go to Atlanta and see about him there – even if she had to go to Belle Watling to find out about him.

It was settled; Scarlett was going to Atlanta the following week. Melanie had received word from her Aunt Pitty that she too had returned to Atlanta; Scarlett decided to write her and tell her she'd be paying her a visit. Scarlett's excitement quickly faded once she realized what a state she was in; her hair was a mess and she was so pale and thin; if she did find Rhett what would he think of her. She scanned the house for any kind of fabric or cloth for a new dress; her only find was her mother's green drapes that hung in the foyer. Mammy refused at first to destroy the drapes, but upon hearing Scarlett's muffled sobs and pleas she quickly changed her mind. With a new dress and plenty of determination Scarlett set out to Atlanta; Rhett had to be alive and waiting for her, he just had to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlett's excitement about going to Atlanta for the first time in two years was quickly tainted with thoughts of apprehension and fear; she couldn't think of anything except the money for Tara – and Rhett. If he had come back to Atlanta after the war, she wondered, why had he not come looking for her; Scarlett knew their last moment together had been full of fear and angry words, but also passion and vigor. She quickly resigned herself to the fact that he may not even be in Atlanta and her trip would be in vain; after all, Scarlett knew coming to Atlanta meant endless screeching stories from Aunt Pitty and a hawk-like gloom over her head from the entirety of Atlanta, things that made her want to pound at her head until she could hear or see no more.

Once the train came to a stop Scarlett stood on the bottom step of the platform for a long while; she searched for Aunt Pitty's carriage but saw nothing. Just as she stepped forward into the street she caught a glimpse of Uncle Peter waving to her from a nearby corner; the front of the depot was teeming with people, both coming and going. Once she settled into the carriage Uncle Peter lifted the reins and they were off. Scarlett swallowed hard; the familiar streets she had loved so much were only flimsy memories compared to the hustling town she'd been accustomed to, each house they passed had a new type of damage: burnt lawns, broken banisters, and disheveled curtains hung in every window; the Yankees had destroyed everything. Blue uniforms moved on each side of the street causing a rising anxiety in Scarlett's chest; these men had invaded her nightmares and now were living in her reality, she was afraid and could not understand why everyone else wasn't running from them.

"Yankees...they're everywhere." She whispered to herself.

"Naw, Miss Scalett, you ain't got nothin' to wahy about, they's rude and all, but they steer clear uh us if we does the same to them." Uncle Peter reassured Scarlett; he knew she'd been in the country so long that the sight of Yankees walking freely amongst the crowds was not something she was accustomed to.

Aunt Pitty's house had not gone unscathed by the Yankees, but thankfully it still stood relatively untarnished. Scarlett stepped out of the carriage and walked slowly up the walkway to the front door; surely Aunt Pitty would be in a state, she had no desire to deal with the sobs and uncontrollable shaking Aunt Pitty was known for. She drew in a breath and pushed the door open; the state of the house eerily reminded her of Tara, the walls were dull and what furniture was left had been worn ragged. Upon hearing the front door Aunt Pitty came fumbling down the stairs with open arms; Scarlett drew in a breath to prepare for the embrace.

"Oh dear Scarlett, it's so nice to see you again! It's been dreadful here just me and Uncle Peter, you know how I get dear." Aunt Pitty fumbled with Scarlett's hair and hugged her incessantly before leading her into the parlor for tea.

"How have you been Aunt Pitty? Melanie told me to tell you hello, has she written you?" Scarlett sipped her tea; it was possibly the best tasting thing she'd put in her mouth in months, unfortunately Aunt Pitty looked as short on nourishment as she; the kitchen was barren from what Scarlett saw in passing.

"Oh yes, she wrote me of your trip and asked me about Ashley. You know he's still in Virginia; he's been helping reform the damage done by the Yankees up there, he should be home soon." A look of happiness flashed in Aunt Pitty's eyes; her love for Ashley and Melanie only increases when she thinks of them together.

Scarlett and Aunt Pitty chatted for a while; Pitty told her of everything new in Atlanta and Scarlett recounted with stories of Tara and Melanie and Beau – leaving out the detail of the taxes of course.

"Oh Scarlett I almost forgot to tell you, Caroline Meade is having a fundraiser for the reconstruction of the town all day tomorrow, do say you'll join me." Pitty looked suitably eager, but Scarlett saw this as her chance; she had to get away from Pitty and see about Rhett and the taxes.

"Oh Aunt Pitty you know I'd love to come, but I'll be so terribly tired, after the trip and all. I think I'll just rest up a bit tomorrow, you won't mind terribly will you?" Scarlett smiled slightly and faked a yawn.

"Of course not dear, you rest and get your strength back, you really do look as if you've been lacking in rest lately." Aunt Pitty placed a hand on Scarlett's arm and looked at her with genuine concern.

"Do give my best to Mrs. Meade, and I'm sure Mrs. Merriwether will be there, please tell her I asked about her." Scarlett stood and kissed Aunt Pitty on the head; she was terribly tired and wanted more than anything to be able to sleep free from her nightmares. Fear and trepidation swept through Scarlett's mind; she was unsure of what her first move would be, her fear was that Belle would have to be her first stop; surely she'd know where Rhett was. Scarlett lay in bed with her stomach rumbling; the meager supper Pitty's servant scraped together did little to alleviate Scarlett's gnawing hunger. Her eyes grew heavy and she quickly fell into a light sleep.

The next morning Scarlett awoke to the sounds of Pitty thrashing around in her bedroom; she must have been dressing quickly in order to arrive early for the fundraiser. Scarlett yawned and stretched; this would probably be the last relaxing moment she would have all day. Aunt Pitty cautiously knocked on the door and peeked in; Scarlett closed her eyes and pretended to stay asleep, talking with Pitty surely would prove that she indeed was able to attend the fundraiser. Once Scarlett heard the door close and the clomp of Pitty's footsteps down the stairs she jumped out of bed; peering out the window she watched Uncle Peter help Pitty into the carriage and they drove away – Scarlett was alone. A dizzy rush smeared Scarlett's vision for a moment; she needed to eat, but this was not her main priority; she shook her head and started for the closet. Her dress looked perfect; Scarlett decided the night before to sleep in her corset lest she could not be lace it tightly herself. Her hair had been washed the night before by Pitty's servant girl; she smelled of lavender and her skin was the porcelain white that women longed for; she pulled on the hoops Mammy made and stepped into the green velvet dress. Scarlett gazed into the mirror; although she looked stunning, she was pale and very thin; the months of work and little food had taken its toll on her once robust figure, she hoped that Rhett wouldn't notice were she to find him.

Scarlett crept out the front door; she carefully examined the streets to make sure Pitty was completely out of sight. Slowly, she headed into town. She had to swallow her pride as she peered up at the house the entire town looked down upon – she was at Belle Watling's call house; never in a million years did Scarlett think she'd be here, and for a favor nonetheless. Careful to step lightly and quietly she circled the house to the back; with a light knock she surrendered any ego she might have still contained. The door opened and revealed a petite blonde woman with cakes of rouge upon her cheeks; Scarlett stood stunned for a moment, she was at a loss for words. "You here for a job...?" The woman asked curtly in a shrill voice.

The words hit Scarlett like a train; a job, this woman thinks I'm a whore! "Of course not...!" The words flew from her mouth faster than she could think. "I'm sorry, I...I need to see a woman by the name of Belle Watling." Even the name made a bad taste seep into Scarlett's throat.

"Oh Belle, she's in the parlor. Come on now, folla me." The girl grabbed Scarlett by the arm and drug her inside. Good God, she thought, I'm inside a whore house, what would mother think of me now?

"Belle, this woman is here to see ya. I asked if she was needin' a job, but I don't think so." The girl released her grip on Scarlett's arm and started to leave; before she reached the door she gave Scarlett a look of absolute distaste; Scarlett couldn't believe it, a Madame was actually looking down on her.

"Thank you Tilly." A womanly voice broke the silence; Belle stood and walked toward Scarlett. Her red curls bounced freely on her shoulders; Scarlett couldn't believe what she was thinking – Belle was actually kind of appealing. "And who might you be darlin'?" Belle stood directly in front of Scarlett; an inquisitive smirk ran across her face.

Scarlett struggled to regain her composure; the intent for her visit took precedence. "My name is Scarlett O'Hara. Miss Watling I..." Before Scarlett could finish Belle began to laugh loudly; Scarlett almost became angry at her rudeness.

"I should've known, silly silly me. Those eyes should've given you away." Belle sat back on a large, very lavish sofa still laughing.

"I'm sure I've never met you." Scarlett was genuinely confused at Belle's actions.

"You here to ask me about Rhett aren't you Miss O'Hara?" Scarlett's eyes widened; how did she know!

"H...how did you know?" Belle Watling knew who she was; Scarlett almost couldn't keep her composure.

Belle smiled slyly, "Rhett has told me about you before, darlin'. Don't worry...nothin' too bad." She laughed.

"I...I was wondering if you knew where he was? I haven't seen him in a very long time so I came to you." Scarlett's mind reeled with the supposed stories Rhett had revealed; could she see the longing in her eyes, did she know how bad she wanted Rhett.

"Oh my dear, you don't know?" Belle's face fell, "Rhett's in jail honey. He was arrested about a month ago."

Scarlett covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh my, what for? Would they let me see him?"

"You'll have to lie and say you're related to him; Hell I said I was his aunt, he'll explain the charges once you get there." Belle stood up and faced Scarlett, "I'm glad you came to me, but I am honestly surprised."

"I knew you wouldn't lie to me, Rhett had mentioned you before so I knew I could come here. Thank you Miss Watling, I'll tell Rhett you helped me." Scarlett smiled weakly and turned; once out the door she fell against the brick wall outside; Rhett was in jail, the realization hit her hard; what was wrong, would he be released – what about his money.


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlett calmed herself; her feelings for Rhett had been almost completely suppressed for the last two years, but knowing he was in jail lashed her like a whip; she was actually genuinely worried for him. She quickly composed herself in order to appear casual if anyone were to see her sauntering about outside Belle Watling's establishment; Scarlett raised her chin and made her way into town to the jailhouse.

The sight of the Yankees swarming the streets made Scarlett's skin crawl; her memories of Atlanta were slowly becoming nightmares as she took in the sounds of whistles and hollering smut calling in her direction. She was terrified but she never let on. Once Scarlett reached the jailhouse she was exhausted; not only was it across town but she began to notice just how hungry she'd become; nevertheless, she traipsed into the front doors with a confidence that only Scarlett O'Hara carried. The Yankee guards stopped her before she could make it past the entrance.

"Ma'am we can't allow you to go past this point. What's your business here anyhow?" The guard had to have stood six foot four inches dwarfing Scarlett's tiny frame. Her hands began to shake but she held her composure as best she could.

"I – I'm here to see my, uh, brother." She stammered.

"Your brother, huh?" The guards looked to one another with quizzical expressions. "What's his name Ma'am?"

"Mr. Rhett Butler sir." Scarlett drew in a sharp breath and held it; hopefully they'd fall for her lie.

"Ah, seems Mr. Butler has a lot of sisters. We'll ask if he'll receive visitors if you'll wait here." The large guard turned on his heel and walked back into what Scarlett noticed looked like horse stalls; 'a horse jail', she thought.

"Mr. Butler, there is a visitor here for you." It must be one of Belle's girls again, Rhett thought. "Would you like me to show her in, she says she's your sister?"

"My sister eh...? Yes, please show her in. I haven't seen her in ages." Rhett laughed silently; Belle has come up with some clever guises but this takes the cake.

"He says he'll see you Miss." The guard started to touch Scarlett's arm but her immediate retraction caused him to keep his distance. He led the way to Rhett's stall; Scarlett picked up her wide green skirts hoping to keep them away from any muck that might be lying on the floor, 'Aunt Pitty would surely smell that if I don't be careful', she thought.

When Rhett saw the guard he stood candidly with his leg propped on a bale of hay; he was curious as to what news Belle had for him, she usually sent her ladies to give him messages, but never had his 'sister' come to pay him a visit. The guard slid the iron and wood wrought stall door back and revealed Scarlett O'Hara standing demurely in front of him; Rhett was stunned, but his face held its stare.

Good Lord, Scarlett thought, he looks just as he did the night he left me. Rhett wore the same black trousers, white button down shirt, and gray waistcoat that Scarlett was used to, only this time his clothes were slightly disheveled; the first few buttons on his shirt were unfastened revealing his brown chest and his waistcoat was hanging loosely over his shoulders; still, Scarlett thought him handsome.

"Thank you Marshall." Rhett started toward Scarlett and the guard, "My dear little sister, it's been too long Scarlett." He kissed her forehead; when he pulled away Scarlett could see the mocking gleam in his eyes; he loved playing the guard for a fool.

"We'll be right outside Rhett." The guard looked at Scarlett suspiciously.

"Gentlemen, I promise you my sister isn't going to slip me a file to work my way out. You got me, fair and square." Rhett grinned and slid the door back into place blocking the view of the Yankees. He and Scarlett were alone for the first time in two years; Scarlett's hands shook and her heart pounded, she swore Rhett must be able to hear it.

Rhett turned to Scarlett, "Well my dear, how did you find me here?"

Scarlett took a deep breath in en effort to steady her nerves, "I went to Belle; she helped me find you." The flash in Rhett's eyes as Belle's name traveled from her mouth made Scarlett feel uneasy.

"You and Belle in the same room; pity I wasn't there to witness that monumental event." Rhett laughed, "Well Scarlett I must say you do look as beautiful as ever, turn for me." Rhett held her hand as she spun in front of him; his eyes locked on every curve of her body, or what curves were left.

"Oh Rhett, you noticed this old thing." Feeling giddy, Scarlett allowed Rhett to hold her by the waist and run his hand up and down her back; well, maybe it was the feeling of elation that his hand on her provided.

"It's good to see you again Scarlett, and looking so pretty too." Rhett smiled wide allowing his white teeth to gleam.

"Oh, but Rhett it's been nearly two years. Why didn't you come find me?" Scarlett was beginning to pull away from Rhett's spell; she started to think about how much she'd thought of him since that fateful night when he left her, she began to get angry.

"After all I put you through, and what you said to me; I didn't think you would want me to find you my dear. After the war ended I went home to visit my mother, then I traveled here and there to keep up with my business relations. Only recently did I come back to Atlanta, and you see what good that did me." Rhett casually sat on a bale of hay and crossed his legs; he lit a cigar and waited for Scarlett's response.

"Rhett, why are you in here anyway? Belle didn't tell me that, she said you'd explain." Scarlett stood and looked down at him; she was weary about getting to close again lest he charm her into a stupor.

Rhett smiled as if thinking of his response, "Well Scarlett it's quite the story actually. It was my second day back in Atlanta and I wanted a drink; I went to the bar downtown and ordered my usual. I was minding my own business until I heard a quarrel going on behind me; a woman was being harassed by a black wash boy who worked in the back of the bar." He winked at Scarlett, "And being the gentleman I am I decided to have a word with him; next thing I know a gun goes off and there's a dead Negro boy at my feet. The rest is history."

Scarlett gasped, "Rhett, did you really kill him!" Scarlett covered her mouth with her tiny hands.

Rhett laughed lightly, "These Yankees sure think so. They're going to hang me for it." Rhett's casualty about being hanged confused Scarlett; the realization of his words felt like being stabbed. She needed the money for Tara, but she also didn't want to lose him; she couldn't tell him she cared so deeply for him though, he'd surely tear her heart out with that knowledge.

"Rhett no...! They can't hang you!" Scarlett cried; she couldn't control the tears forming in her eyes.

Rhett's eyebrows furrowed, "My dear Scarlett, do you mean to tell me you are actually concerned for me?" He walked to her and grabbed her tiny waist in his large hands.

Scarlett closed her eyes and shook her head back and forth, "I just can't imagine you not being around to pester me is all. Rhett I..." She stopped herself from admitting that she'd missed him dearly; ever since she'd returned to Tara thoughts of Rhett threatened to make her crazy, now that she was face to face with him she felt safe for the first time in a long time; his revelation about being hanged tore at her heart.

"Scarlett what are you not telling me my dear?" She glanced into his eyes and saw nothing but genuine concern. He was worried for her; the alarm in his eyes brought Scarlett back to her reality at once, and with it her hunger returned in full force. She hadn't realized how tight her stays still were even after a night of sleeping in them; her thoughts of Tara, the money, her mother, Rhett, Belle, and her unyielding hunger caused her head to spin. Still in Rhett's firm grasp she stared into his eyes without a word; her mind suddenly faded as did Rhett's face. Scarlett felt her legs get weak under her, her arms fell limp. She fell into Rhett's arms; "Scarlett, Scarlett!" She could hear him calling to her, but she couldn't respond.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reading! I hope ya'll like it =) Reviews make me smile ^^

* * *

><p>Scarlett could feel the gentle patting of her wrist but still could not see. She could hear the faint whispers around her but the words seemed far away.<p>

"Scarlett; open your eyes my dear." Rhett stroked her face when he saw her eyes begin to open.

Scarlett's eyes fluttered open; her sight was blurry but she could see the concern etched on Rhett's face. He had hold of her waist and she was propped casually across his lap; his arms were warm around her, but her body felt cold. Before her vision could fully return a wave of heat rushed down her throat causing her vision to blur and her head to spin; that idiot just poured whiskey down my throat, she thought.

"Rhett I..." She coughed and tried to catch her breath. "Stop Rhett..."

His eyes searched her face anxiously, "Scarlett, are you feeling better now darling?" He held her in place gently but effectively.

"I – I must've fainted, I'm so sorry." When her vision returned she looked about the room; the Yankee captain had returned and was looking at Rhett suspiciously.

"Alright Marshall, she's fine now. It seems dear Scarlett couldn't handle the truth behind my incarceration." Rhett flashed the guard a smile and watched him leave.

Scarlett started to rise from Rhett's lap; he helped her into a sitting position and held her back allowing her to regain her wits.

"Oh, Rhett, I'm so sorry. This is so embarrassing." Scarlett felt her face flush. She must have looked terribly pitiful like that – how long had she been that way anyhow.

Rhett turned her face to his; his eyes startled her, in them was both anxiety and what she thought was anger. "Scarlett, what is it your not telling me. I know it isn't concern for my life that caused you to faint, there is something bigger going on here. What is it? Why are you really here?"

Scarlett sighed, "Please don't be angry with me Rhett. I know you'll take this wrong, but I needed money for Tara." She searched his face and saw his gesture for her to go on. "My Pa's old overseer Jonas Wilkerson wants to buy Tara from me; he knows I have no money and Pa...Well Pa is sick. Rhett, I can't let Tara go, I can't! I knew you had money, but Rhett, I swear to you I really am scared for you! Please understand I had to ask you, I didn't have any other choice." The faint prickle of tears threatened to show themselves through her thick lashes, she quickly turned her head away from Rhett; surely he would mock her for showing how vulnerable she was.

He pulled her face back to his, "Scarlett, you needn't put on a show for me; you could have just come out and told me it was my money you were after." He saw tears begin to well in her eyes; she was truly scared and his heart broke for her. It had been hard enough to leave her that night so long ago, but the knowledge that her fate had come to this made him want to slap himself for being so foolish.

A tear fell from her eye, "Rhett, I don't only want your money. When Belle told me you were here I..." She stopped herself from continuing; she could see the mockery rising in his face, anger began to swell in her chest.

She couldn't be telling the truth, he thought, but the look in her eyes is sincere. She was truly scared for him; he couldn't believe it. "Scarlett, how much do you need?" He asked quietly.

A spark of light flickered in her eyes, "300 dollars Rhett, that's all and I promise I will pay you back!" She almost screamed out of happiness.

"Shhh, Scarlett! You must not speak loud, the Yankees will hear you! I can manage 300 dollars, but you will have to wait for me to send for Belle. She can lend you the money from her funds and I will repay her if and when I make it out of this mess." He lifted her out of his lap and into a standing position directly in front of him, "Scarlett, I will see that Belle gives you an adequate amount of money for both the taxes and the food you need, I know that's why you fainted, isn't it?"

Scarlett was embarrassed that Rhett could read her so easily, well, of course he did – it was written all over her too thin body. She rested her head on his chest; his hands stroked her back gently, she loved the feeling of being in his arms...even if he didn't know it.

"Thank you Rhett, I will pay you back as soon as I am able. I—I feel so horrible for having to ask you for anything, but I guess you can consider this penance for leaving me that night." Rhett smiled down to her; how could she be so selfish and shrewd, and yet so beautiful and naïve.

"You must give me two days, Belle will come to visit me herself then and I can relay the message to her. I wouldn't dare put it in writing for the Yankees to collect. Come back then and see me so I can make sure that everything transferred correctly." He held her face for a moment contemplating kissing her; he couldn't do it. Rhett knew Scarlett must still hate him for the way he'd acted that night two years earlier; the pain of leaving her was still fresh in his heart too. He feared that he may never be able to tell her how much he cared for her – being hanged would hinder his revelations for sure, he thought with a smirk.

She held his hands in hers for a brief moment and stared him in the eyes; no mockery lie in them, only concern. She mouthed 'thank you' one last time before she turned to go. The door slid open and she started down the hallway to the entrance.

"The only penance is watching you leave me once again my Scarlett." Rhett thought to himself.

When Scarlett reached the outside air she breathed in hard; thank God for him, he must care if he is going to help me so. Scarlett felt as if the burden of the world had been lifted from her shoulders; Melly, Sue, Careen, everyone – they would eat, and Tara would still be O'Hara land. Scarlett soon realized that she'd stood outside the jailhouse long enough for people to begin to notice; she had been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't moved.

"Oh, Aunt Pitty...!" Scarlett suddenly remembered how long she must've been gone; she hurriedly started toward Pitty's house. Just as she was about to round the corner to Peachtree Street Scarlett noticed a man out of the corner of her eye; he had been walking behind her since she left the jailhouse.

She quickly turned to face him, "I'll kindly ask you why you're following me sir?" Scarlett's eyebrow was raised and her mouth held taunt.

The man was very large, standing at least 6'5"; his sandy brown hair was combed back onto his head. His clothes lacked anything to be desired; he looks as if he hasn't washed in days, thought Scarlett. "Well Ma'am, I seem to have noticed you back in town – when you were coming out of jailhouse. I wanted to get your attention then, but you seem to be in a hurry." His drawling voice reminded her of Rhett somewhat, but this man had eyes that scared her – they were mean. Mammy had told her stories of men who were malicious and crude; she said a woman could always tell by a man's eyes if he had good intentions.

"Well sir, I am in a hurry so if you would please let me be I would thank you." Scarlett turned to walk away from him, but was caught by a hard grip on her arm.

The two of them were standing in a secluded area of the street; Scarlett thought to scream, but her throat seemed to close. "As I said miss, I wanted your attention. Do I have it now?" He sneered at her in a way that made her skin crawl. "My name is Hayes Brady; now miss, tell me your name."

"You will release my arm immediately or I shall scream. If this is how you attempt to gain the attention of ladies you are very misguided." Scarlett jerked her arm from Hayes's grasp and began to back away from him. Before she could get far enough away to try and call for someone on the streets a hard hand came down on her face; she felt the impact like a rock. Her mind skewed for a moment and she fell to the ground. How could she have gotten into such a terrible situation so quickly! Weak from hunger and the exertion of walking in a tight corset, Scarlett's mind went blank for the second time in less than an hour.

Hayes lifted her from the ground and quickly carried her into an alley. He had to get away from Peachtree Street quickly, otherwise he would be caught. This woman was going to be his if he had to steal her to make it happen; his reason for being in Atlanta _was _his former acquaintance Rhett Butler, but this woman changed everything – for now.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope ya'll enjoy! Thank's for all the reviews =) They really do make me happy, and want to continue writing. Scarlett will be in the next chapter, I promise! Enjoy and Review please!

* * *

><p>Rhett folded his arms behind his head and relaxed his body back onto a bale of hay. His newly lit cigar rested lightly between his lips, Belle would be arriving any minute. Two days had passed since Scarlett had visited him and, sure enough, she had been the only thing on his mind since. He knew Belle owed him money so the tax payment would be no problem; he trusted Belle with everything, she was the closest friend he had ever known. Still, he was weary of the Yankees. The only times his mind left thoughts of Scarlett were when he thought of his impending decree of guilt and the hanging that would commence afterward. Rhett Butler was not a man of fear, but this time he knew there was truly no way out. Sure, his lawyers were the highest paid and most intelligent officers of the court he could find, but they were making no progress on his case. The only hindrance the Yankees faced was the fact that not one person had actually <em>seen <em>him shoot the boy – thank God, he thought.

"Another _sister _here for you Rhett, shall I see her in?" Marshall had become accustomed to women coming and going to visit Rhett so his attitude had become less and less suspicious after each girl left; after all, he was no stranger to Belle Watling or her ladies.

Rhett smiled slyly as he lifted his head and looked up to Marshall, "Yes, show her in please."

Belle wore a fancy red taffeta gown that swayed lightly behind her as she strode into the stall; her chest was displayed heavily behind the plummeting neckline of the dress; a dress that no lady would ever be caught dead in out in public. Belle flashed a smile in Rhett's direction as she turned to slide the door closed – her trademark bell earbobs rattled beneath her red hair.

"Well Rhett, you look like they're treatin' ya alright?" Belle laughed at her comment, she could see that he was wearing the same clothes she'd last seen him in and his face had been neglected for some time.

"How kind of you to lie so well Ms. Watling; I do appreciate the sentiment." He smiled and lifted himself from the hay bale; he strode to her and grasped her into a hug. Belle's heart leapt, she knew she would never have this man beside her as anything more than a mistress to her client, but she still relished in his embrace just the same.

"How are you Belle? It's so good to see you again." Rhett pulled away from their embrace, but stood with his hands on each of Belle's shoulders; he smiled at her and stared into her eyes.

"Oh, you know me Rhett, I get by alright." She winked, "Looks like I should be askin' you how it is you're doin'? She raised an eyebrow and searched the room before returning her gaze to Rhett.

"They're treating me well enough, considering. Belle, I can't stammer around the reason for my asking you here." He quickly turned back to her, "Not that I don't want to see you, mind you, but I asked Tilly to send you here so I could ask a favor of you."

"This is about Scarlett isn't it?" Belle could see the longing in Rhett's eyes immediately. She was surprised at Scarlett's attitude in her parlor two days earlier, so a favor for her wasn't too much to ask.

Rhett's eyebrows furrowed I confusion, "How did you know?"

"Rhett, I can see it in your eyes – you're sick with her. She came to me to find you the other day and she had the same look in her eyes. Go on, tell me what you need Rhett, you know you can ask me anything." Rhett quickly looked away; how could Belle read him so easily – maybe it was the same was he read Scarlett, Belle just knew him all too well.

He dismissed the comment about Scarlett looking the same way and went on, "Belle, do you remember me telling you about her home; her father's plantation, Tara. She's been taxed and came to me for the money; I knew I could only help her if I asked you." Belle smiled slightly; she knew how hard it must be for Rhett to have to ask her for money considering his own wealth, however, she also knew that the Yankees would intercept any funds he attempted to obtain for Scarlett.

"How much does she need?" Rhett smiled – he knew he could count on Belle.

"Only 300 dollars, if I can somehow get out of this damn jail I can pay you back instantly." Rhett suddenly realized that he may never be able to repay Belle.

"I know you can Rhett. How am I to give it to her?"

"She is supposed to come to me soon to make sure I spoke with you. Belle, thank you so much; I promise if I have to die trying I will repay you." Rhett looked her in the eyes and held her hand tight in his – she was truly his best friend.

"Rhett, don't worry about it. It's not much money for either of us really. I'll be expecting to see Scarlett soon – the money will be ready after I leave here. Oh and Rhett, I do hope you get out of here." Her eyes fell; Rhett hugged her tightly before she turned to leave.

Belle smiled back at Rhett before sliding the door back and swiftly traipsing through it. He was alone again, but this time he had piece of mind knowing Scarlett would be alright. His thoughts quickly returned to his incarceration. He had contemplated attempting to escape, but he quickly dismissed that as a plan because his reputation made him a spectacle everywhere he traveled, he would never get far, and running from the law was not his idea of 'the good life'.

Rhett slid himself back onto the bale of hay and comfortably dozed into a light slumber. The sounds of the Yankee guards outside dimmed and his mind was filled with thoughts of green eyes and loving red lips.

About an hour later the air became thick; Rhett started coughing in his sleep causing him to slowly wake. As he opened his eyes he felt a burning sensation strip his vision from becoming clear; his eyes watered and his throat felt raw and irritated. When the sleep finally cleared from his mind Rhett began to hear calls from outside his stall; the Yankees were running about outside and calling out to one another. Rhett tried to make out the words but could hear nothing more than the muffled cries of Marshall and the other guards down the hall. What the hell is going on; damn, what is this awful smell, he thought. Suddenly the realization hit him like a slap in the face – the jail was on fire!


	6. Chapter 6

I hope ya'll enjoy! Review and let me know =). I wonder what Hayes has in store for Rhett and Scarlett both...? ;)

* * *

><p>Scarlett woke in a strange bed. She looked around the room and noticed how disheveled it appeared; the walls were dull, and what little furniture littered the walls was dingy and tattered. She lifted her body from the loose sheets on the queen bed; she could feel a dull aching across her jaw. As she lifted her hand to stroke her face the sudden memory of what happened flooded through her mind; she'd been hit and carried away by the man she met in the streets. She quickly threw the cover from her body and breathed a sigh of relief upon noticing that her dress was still in tact – at least he left my body alone, she thought.<p>

Scarlett rose from the bed and placed her green slippers on her tiny feet; she walked over to a small vanity mirror that sat in the left corner of the room by the window. She grimaced when she looked at her face; a large black and blue bruise had formed on the right side of her jaw line. She walked over to the window and threw the tattered drapes back – trees stared her in the face, she recognized nothing...there was nothing to see beyond the trees except more trees.

She began to walk over to the door but stopped dead in her tracks – she could hear movement outside the room. Scarlett jumped as the door flew open revealing Hayes standing with a smile on his face.

"Well, finally awake?" He smirked.

Scarlett stood petrified. Her throat closed so no words could escape.

"Not going to ask me where you are darling?" Hayes started toward her but she slowly backed away from him. He continued in her direction and smiled when her back hit the wall and she could move no more.

"W – Where am I?" Scarlett stammered over her words – I sound like such a scared fool!

"Don't worry, you're still in Atlanta. I won't take you away from here until my business is finished." He laughed.

Scarlett was confused by his attitude; he didn't seem to want to frighten her. "Was it your business to kidnap me sir?" Scarlett's famous temper began to show itself.

Hayes laughed again, "No, you were just a prize for being in the right place at the right time. Although, I still would like to know what you were doing coming out of that jail. I would also like to know your name – after all, we'll be together for some time yet." His smile made Scarlett's stomach turn – he looked at her up and down as if she were something to eat.

"I am no prize to be won sir. My name is Scarlett O'Hara and it is of no business of yours as to why I was at the jail." Scarlett uncomfortably crossed her arms over her chest; he seemed to be enjoying the open view of her body more than she liked.

Hayes's eyes danced with pleasure at her discomfort, "Scarlett. That's a name you don't hear to often. Well, Scarlett, I do consider you a prize. All women are prizes for men to win, and I won you. Too bad I had to mess up that pretty face of yours; it'll heal in time though. Just don't make me do it again. Now, if you'll allow me I would like to tell you what my business is in Atlanta." He smiled wide and watched Scarlett's hands shake.

"I will have people looking for me. You can't keep me locked here forever." Scarlett was realizing Hayes's intentions for her. He wanted to take her away from Atlanta – away from Rhett.

"Believe me honey, nobody will find you here – I'll make sure of that. Besides, everyone in Atlanta is too wrapped up in the fire at the jailhouse to even notice a missing woman." Scarlett's heart jumped, fire at the jail – Rhett, she thought.

Hayes noticed the flicker of fear in Scarlett's eyes, "What is it Scarlett? You seem to be worried? Was there someone in that jail you care for?" His question seemed two sided – as if he knew the answer.

"Was...uh...anyone hurt?" Letting him know about Rhett would surely throw him into a fit of rage so Scarlett tried her best to ask without letting on that she was terrified.

"Well the jail was destroyed so I imagine someone might have been. As for my target, he's alive and well." Hayes's face became serious; the dancing in his eyes ceased and anger took its place.

"Target...?" Scarlett whispered the word quietly; he must have it in for one of the guards.

As quickly as his face became serious it returned to the snide smiling face it had been. "Yes, a man by the name of Rhett Butler."

Scarlett gasped out loud. "What does he want with Rhett?" She thought.

Hayes noticed Scarlett's expression of fear, "Do you know Mr. Butler, Scarlett? Was he who you were visiting at the jail?"

Scarlett stayed quiet, but she saw the fury rising in Hayes's face. "Well, answer me!" He boomed as he walked toward her. He stood directly in front of her face and forced her to look him in the eyes.

Fear shook her to the core, "Y—Yes." She stuttered and lost her breath. Hayes took in the look of longing in her eyes; he knew that look – she loved Rhett.

Hayes grabbed her shoulders tightly, "So, you and Mr. Butler huh. This is just fantastic. I'll make him wish he'd never crossed me, and I'm going to use you to do it." He pushed Scarlett back into the wall and turned on his heel; before she could regain her composure Hayes was gone – she heard the clicking of the lock as he turned the key.


	7. Chapter 7

Hayes's plan was clear. Now that he knew Scarlett O'Hara was one of Rhett's women, he had leverage. With a longing look like he just saw from that woman he knew Rhett would undoubtedly do anything to save her. Unfortunately, Hayes was all too aware of just how hard it would be to fool Rhett Butler, but with Scarlett in his custody he could wave her over Rhett's head like a whip – surely he would fall to his knees and beg for her safety.

Hayes knew Scarlett was a pistol – her spit-fire mouth had proven that to him. He also knew that she would be difficult to control. His plan was to keep her in line no-matter what it took – a fist to her face once more will keep her in line, he thought. Hayes Brady was also known throughout the south as one of the best shots around, this too, might come in handy if Scarlett decided to try and run off.

Hayes made his way down the secluded drive and headed toward Atlanta; he was determined to find Rhett and get a reaction from him somehow. He would have to keep a cool head though, Rhett had thrown him over the edge once before and only now was he beginning to pull his life back together. He rode down the dirt road full gallop until he made it to the charred remains of the jailhouse. Yankee officers were busily working outside to clear the mess strewn into the streets – Marshall was busy giving commands to his men, but Rhett was nowhere to be seen, and there was no way he could be inside that mess. Hayes had seen Rhett, still shackled, standing beside Marshall last time he rode to town, where are they holding him now, Hayes thought.

"Whoa boy...!" Hayes pulled the reins tight in his horse's mouth pulling the gray to a halt right beside Marshall, "Hello sir, what's happened here?"

Marshall looked up and shielded his eyes from the glare of the sun, "Well sir, seems the Klan is at it again. Their revolts are becoming more and more violent every day, after we clear up this mess we're goin' down to the Shanty to if we can't find the culprits behind this mess."

Hayes jumped from his horse and faced Marshall, "Well, what happened to your...prisoners?"

"We only had one, but we released him shortly after the fire. No use holdin' him here, we haven't enough evidence to convict him anyhow. Besides, we need all our men workin' this damn Klan." Marshall turned his head over to a nearby guard and shouted another order. Hayes's fury rose, Rhett was gone!

"You wouldn't happen to know the prisoner's whereabouts now do you?" Hayes raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes to ward off the sun's glare.

"No sir, we just released him – we don't keep tabs on presumed innocent people. If you'll excuse me, sir, I have a lot of work to attend to." Marshall tipped his hat and strode over to another officer.

"Damn." Hayes whispered under his breath. He grabbed his saddle and hoisted himself back onto his horse. If he was released yesterday surely he wouldn't have left Atlanta – and I know Scarlett was visiting him the other day so he must want to know where she's gone. Hayes knew he had to come up with a plan to locate Rhett without being to conspicuous, but how? In need of a good drink, Hayes pulled the horse toward the local bar.

Hayes sat with a glass of whiskey in his hand – he had to find Rhett somehow, but his mind reeled with what he would say when the time came. He was beginning to feel hopeless, like his plan would turn out to be just another feigned attempt at revenge – until he heard a voice from his past.

"So you haven't seen her either? I'll be at the hotel tonight Belle, see you in the morning; maybe she is having a hard time getting away from Pitty, I'll call on her tomorrow afternoon. Good night Belle." Hayes turned his head slightly and saw the man he had loathed for so many years standing in front of the harlot that lived up stairs. Just as he turned his head he saw Rhett kiss Belle's hand and walk out the door of the bar. This was his chance. His decision was made – this woman of his would do.

Hayes made his way over to Belle who was beginning to start back up the stairs, "Ma'am, I need to speak with you." Belle turned her head and smirked back at him.

"Sorry honey, I'm closed today – but you can come back tomorrow and see me." She winked and turned away from him.

"No, I need to speak with you now. Not about your services either. I need you to relay a message for me to the man you were just speaking with." Hayes was very close to Belle's face and she was becoming uncomfortable.

"What do you need with Rhett?" She asked confidently.

"It's more of what he's going to need with me. Tell him I have something he will soon desperately want back; tell him Mr. Brady is back. He'll understand." Hayes half-smiled and looked into Belle's eyes. "Have him meet me here, in the bar, tonight at 7. If he's not here you'll regret not giving him the message I assure you, good day Ma'am."

Hayes left Belle standing on the bottom stair with a stunned expression on her face. Oh God, she thought, it must be Scarlett he's talking about. She quickly left the bar and headed for the hotel across town, she had to tell Rhett immediately.

Belle stopped her carriage in front of Rhett's hotel. Normally she would worry about the reaction from the receptionist's – Belle Watling calling on a man instead of the other way around – but she was more concerned with finding Rhett and telling him about Mr. Brady.

"I need to know what room Mr. Rhett Butler is stayin' in ma'am. Please." Belle's frustration was mounting; the teller moved as slow as molasses!

"He's in room 134 miss, but we don't tolerate your kind of...er...services in this hotel." The receptionist was an older woman with a pretentious kind of "rich" attitude. Normally this would infuriate Belle, but she had the room number so she quickly made her way down the long hallway.

Belle knocked on Rhett's door and waited. When he didn't answer the first time she resumed knocking louder and louder until she heard from behind the door, "Alright, I'm coming."

The door cracked open and she could see that Rhett had been shaving; the white foam was still lingering on his hairline. "Belle, are you alright? What's wrong, come in." His eyes searched her white face; he could see the fear in her eyes, a look that didn't suit Belle and raised his alarm.

"Rhett, you've got a problem." Belle sat on his couch and stared up to him.

"What is it Belle, tell me." His eyes studied her face.

"A man came up to me after you left and told me I had to tell you to meet him back at the bar tonight. Rhett, I think he has Scarlett. I think that's why we haven't heard from her." Belle watched as Rhett's expression grew more and more worried.

"Who was it?" He asked quickly.

"A Mr. Brady, he said you'd recognize the name." Rhett's face reddened in anger, "He said to meet him tonight at 7, Rhett I'm so sorry."

"Thank you Belle, you must leave. I need to go to her Aunt Pitty right away. I'll be there tonight." Rhett finished wiping his face and quickly grabbed his coat before starting out the door, Belle followed close behind. The two of them exited the hotel together – Belle went to her carriage and Rhett to his horse, both rode in opposite directions.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh Captain Butler! She's gone! She's been missing for days now, oh what'll I do!" Aunt Pitty flailed about the parlor while Rhett steamed in the corner. Shut-up and think you old fool, he thought. "She never came home the other night, she wasn't supposed to leave! Suppose she went back to Tara? Yes, that's where she is, I just know it!"

"Pitty! Stop!" Rhett grasped his hands tightly on Pitty's shoulders in an effort to stop her pacing. "Think, please, can you remember anything? Did Scarlett tell you anything?" His eyes bore into hers with more intensity than she'd ever seen before.

"Oh Captain Butler, she never said two words to me before I left. When I came home she was gone. She hasn't sent anything either. She must be at Tara. Oh, I need my smelling salts!" Pitty dropped into a chair and shook her head back and forth. Rhett thought for a moment and decided that Pitty was of no help.

"I'll find her, you calm down. If I find out anything I will send word of it straight to you." Rhett grabbed his hat and swiftly went out the front door. Halfway down the walkway he could still hear the muffled sounds of Uncle Peter trying to calm Pitty down, he rolled his eyes and jumped onto his horse.

Rhett was lost. He didn't know where to go or what to do; Scarlett was gone and he was her only hope. All he could do now was wait to meet Hayes. That bastard, Rhett thought, as if stealing my money in the past wasn't enough for him, now he's gone to stealing women. Rhett cantered his horse toward the bar – it was almost time.

He tied his horse to the post outside, took a deep breath, and sauntered inside. He looked around the bar and saw no-one, not even Belle. He knew she'd be upstairs listening, but she wouldn't dare come down while he and Hayes were talking. He sat on a barstool and waited. For what seemed like hours Rhett waited; all he could think about was Scarlett. She'd looked so desperate and unhealthy at the jail, what if she had become sick or what if Hayes had hurt her. Rhett clenched his fist and slammed it down on the bar at the thought of her alone and scared with someone like Hayes Brady.

"Now Rhett, you wouldn't be mad would you?" Rhett swiftly turned his head and saw Hayes standing with his arms folded leaning against the door frame. "I've only come to talk to you."

Rhett stood to his full height and bowed his arms slightly, "Hayes Brady, out of prison so soon. It's a shame I'll have to put you right back in."

Hayes casually sneered in Rhett's direction. "Oh, but you're forgetting something Rhett; I have something, or should I say someone, you want. Am I right?" He raised his eyebrows sardonically.

Rhett moved toward him angrily, his face reddening more and more as he became angrier, "If you've harmed her in any way I'll kill you. As it is, you'll tell me where she is or so help me you'll wish you'd never crossed me ten years ago. What I'll do to you this time will be nothing compared to the pain you'll feel if you've done anything to her."

"Rhett, calm down; she's a feisty one alright, I'll give her that. I haven't hurt her too badly, don't worry. And before you hit me for admitting she has been touched, remember, you still don't know where she is and you know what I can do, Rhett." Hayes smoothly walked past Rhett and toward the closed bar.

Rhett turned himself around and stared at Hayes as he sat on a barstool, "What do you want from me Hayes? Money? You seem to have stolen that last time we crossed each other's paths. If you recall, that's what sent you to prison in the first place."

"Well, you left open the opportunity Rhett, I had to seize it. I didn't think those shipmates of yours were so damn loyal. I could've stolen more had it not been for the snitches that worked for you. Alas, I served my time, and watching you wriggle under my command is sweeter than any physical revenge I could have taken on you." Hayes's lip curled with malicious excitement. "Are you ready for my game, Rhett?"

"You're a damn fool if you think I'll play any games with you. If you were smart you'd tell me where Scarlett is right now." Rhett stood with his arms by his sides and stared into Hayes's eyes with a furious glare.

"Oh you'll play my game Rhett, and it'll end with my desired outcome. You mark my words, you got me once, but I have the upper hand in this battle." Hayes cocked his head to one side and raised an eyebrow – his satisfaction with how angry Rhett was becoming was almost too much.

Rhett couldn't hold his fury any longer. He lunged for Hayes's face; his fist made contact with the left side of Hayes's jaw causing him to fall from the barstool and land on his hands and knees. Hayes jolted from the floor and grabbed Rhett by the shoulders throwing him into the back wall. Rhett's head cracked against the wall causing a picture to fall and shatter; his vision blurred and Hayes's face became cloudy. Hayes threw Rhett, who was still clung to his shirt, onto the floor beside him. Hayes couldn't contain his laughter at watching Rhett attempt to recompose himself; he could see the blood on Rhett's head and knew he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

Hayes leaned down and whispered to him, "You'll play my game one way or the other Rhett. I want you to suffer like you made me suffer. If you try anything, your lady will be the one to pay for it. I'll get a message to you with my instructions by tomorrow. Bye now." Hayes stood and continued laughing. He swiftly left the bar and rode back toward Scarlett on the outskirts of town.

Rhett wearily called for Belle and started to stand. His anger with himself was rising steadily; how could he have let his guard down so easily? Belle came down the stairs immediately – she had been listening intently upstairs – and walked over to Rhett. She grasped his arm and helped him to his feet.

"Come on Rhett, I'll take care of that upstairs." She placed a rag on his head and led him up the stairs toward her room.

Rhett couldn't think of anything but Scarlett and this so-called "game" Hayes wanted him to play. He knew that even if he played by the rules Hayes would still hurt Scarlett; Hayes wasn't a man who would play by any rules, that's what got him in trouble in the first place. As Rhett held Belle's cold rag to his head he thought of his next move. The next time he saw Hayes he would follow him straight to Scarlett.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to everyone who's been reading this! I am having a blast writing it. Ya'll have been so sweet in your reviews. I truly thank each and every one of you!

Scarlett sat on the edge of her still unfamiliar bed staring at a meager plate of scraps that Hayes left for her. She pecked at it enough to combat the feeling of nausea and weakness that has begun to overcome her, but had soon resumed plotting her escape.

Scarlett's heart pounded with fear each time she heard Hayes's footsteps make their way to the locked door she stood behind. His words had been fleeting and mocking, nothing of Rhett or how much longer she would be held prisoner. She tried to speak up and chastise him but with a swift fury, Hayes's hand struck her to the floor once more. Her days were becoming mixed and her mind had become numb; she'd been locked in that room at least a week. Her next attempt would be to run, but how far she could even think to get was beyond her thoughts. Either way, she needed to get away somehow.

* * *

><p>Rhett's head still ached from his run-in with the bar wall, but his mind was clear on one thing: Scarlett. He knew she must be starving and scared for her life.<p>

He chuckled at his thoughts, "Scarlett and scared. Never thought I'd use those words in the same sentence..."

Rhett mounted his horse and headed for town. His search for Hayes had come up short; he must know what my next move is, Rhett thought. He knew if he spotted Hayes it would only be a matter of time before he would lead him straight to Scarlett. He'd have to be careful not to be seen for Scarlett's sake. Rhett's blood boiled at the thought of Hayes harming Scarlett anymore than he already knew Hayes had.

In order to keep Belle out of Hayes's sights, Rhett stayed away from the bar and instead, he roamed the outskirts of town looking for any homes that were unoccupied. Nothing had come from Hayes in a couple of days and Rhett was becoming anxious; what if Hayes took Scarlett and fled, how would he find her. Rhett jumped from his horse and began to walk into his hotel; before he entered the door a laugh caught his attention.

"Yes sir, she is a dame ain't she!" Hayes stood outside of a sleazy bar cackling with the uncivilized dregs of Atlanta society. A Madame – with no affiliation to Belle – was sitting on a nasty looking man's lap and laughing with Hayes as he nipped her cheek with his fingers. By the looks of it, he was leaving. This was it; Rhett stood halfway inside the door of the hotel and waited for the thuds of Hayes's horse to gallop past him down the street.

Just as Hayes trotted past the hotel, Rhett made his move. He watched until Hayes was almost out of sight and set out behind him. Rhett found a horse trail that followed, safely in the trees, alongside the road. He stayed a careful distance from Hayes and continued following.

After half and hour of riding Rhett watched from behind the trees as Hayes tied his horse and opened the front door of a small shabby house. Rhett tied his horse to a nearby tree and stealthily made his way closer to the house.

* * *

><p>Scarlett stood from the bed upon hearing the thuds of Hayes's footsteps below. Her jaw still throbbed from the last time his fist made contact with it, but she stood her ground with her chin raised just as her father always taught her. The sounds of Hayes's footsteps became louder and louder until he stood outside the door with the key twisting at the lock.<p>

"Well hello dear Scarlett, how are we today?" Hayes smiled over at Scarlett – she remained silent.

"Well, not going to greet me nicely? Don't worry darlin', we'll be leaving this house at once, and this town." Scarlett's eyes widened; he was taking her away from Atlanta!

"Where are you going?" Scarlett stammered.

Hayes laughed heartily, "I, my darlin', am goin' nowhere alone. We're leaving Atlanta together." She gawked at him as if his face had turned two different colors.

"But Rh..." Scarlett started to utter Rhett's name but stopped herself.

"But who dear? Oh, that shameful oaf Rhett Butler, is that who you're stuttering about over there?" His mouth widened in a grin, his teeth were brown and yellow with specks of white showing through at the bottoms. "Don't worry; he's not going to know until you're safely out of Atlanta. Now come on, we need to leave." Scarlett stood in her place, anxiety gripped her and a lump in her throat threatened to creep into tears. How could she possibly escape him now!

Hayes began to get agitated when Scarlett didn't move from her spot across the room. He stumbled over the clutter in the floor and grabbed her arm tightly; he swung her to his side started out the door. Scarlett wriggled to get free but Hayes's grasp was too tight. Scarlett's hip knocked against Hayes's pistol that was fastened securely into his belt – she had no choice but to go with him.

Rhett had poised himself into seeing distance of the front door. His plan was to confront Hayes when he revealed himself again; Scarlett was in that house and Rhett wasn't leaving the grounds without her. His adrenaline began rising; the bog oak front door began to open. The horrifying sight of Hayes dragging Scarlett out the door gripped Rhett's heart; he could see the pain emanating from her face and could hear the muffled cries as he drug her to his horse. Rhett seethed; he could contain his anger no longer and squared his shoulders before he unveiled himself.

"HAYES!" He screamed from across the yard. Hayes immediately threw his head around and made eye contact with Rhett.

Scarlett's heart leapt at the sight of Rhett Butler standing before her; she thought she'd never see this man again, her heart burst with happiness for a moment then returned to the gut wrenching fear that consumed it a moment ago.

"Rhett Butler, fancy seeing you here. I should've known you'd follow me sometime." Hayes threw Scarlett violently to the ground, "You stay put."

Rhett's fury boiled in his chest as he watched Scarlett hit the hard ground, "Hayes, this is our fight. It has nothing to do with Scarlett; you will release her and take your anger out on me if you must take revenge."

"Oh Rhett, don't you think I haven't had enough time to think about revenge and the ways I could claim it? Because of YOU I spent the last twenty years behind bars. If it hadn't been for YOU I would have a life; I would have more than a horse and the clothes on my back. But do I want revenge in the way you think I do – no. This, Rhett, this is my revenge." Hayes pointed at Scarlett who still sat on the ground beside him.

"Scarlett isn't a bargaining chip, she's a woman. You stole from me Hayes. I trusted you and you defied me, more than once. I let it slide time and time again, but I couldn't take it anymore. It was nobody's fault but your own that you went to prison. Now let her go." Rhett moved toward Hayes cautiously but with fury in his eyes.

Scarlett had begun to slide further and further away from Hayes. Rhett's eyes danced between the two of them – he seemed to be telling Scarlett to wait for a signal and then run. She refused to run and leave Rhett behind to try and fight off a man with a gun. She reached the side of an old fence and lifted herself into a standing position – she stood still and watched intently as Rhett and Hayes continued to move closer and closer.

"Rhett, you can't talk your way out of this one like you always have. I have the upper hand. Besides, women are meant to be owned – or have you forgotten that little detail Rhett." Hayes snide smile sent Rhett's rage into a fury he'd never experienced before. His mind went fuzzy and he lunged for Hayes's neck.

Before Scarlett could fully understand what was happening, Hayes and Rhett were on the ground. Hayes struck Rhett on the side of his face causing a gash to appear and blood to gush down the side of his face – Rhett retaliated with a punch to the jaw and a kick to the stomach causing Hayes to double over and gasp. "RUN SCARLETT! NOW!" Rhett turned his face towards Scarlett, his eyes plead for her to run and let him handle Hayes, but she couldn't leave him, Hayes had a gun! "No Rhett! I can't lea..." Tears were forming in her eyes as she watched the two men wail on one another before her. "Scarlett! Go! Now!"

Scarlett's heart pounded; she began running towards the wooded area Rhett had come from hoping he would soon follow. Her stays were still tight and hadn't been removed at all in over a week; she could hardly breathe but she kept running. She could still hear the faint calls from Rhett and Hayes as their blows began to synchronize behind her. A moment of terror halted Scarlett immediately. Hayes's gun had been fired behind her. Her fear subsided as quickly as the blink of an eye – it was replaced by a sharp pain that seared through her mind and body like a flame. Her breath caught in her throat; she fell to her knees and saw nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

A second shot fired in the distance and an eerie silence fell on the yard; only the fearful breaths of Hayes's horse could be heard over the light breeze that shook the trees. Scarlett rested on the ground, breathing slowly and painfully; her eyes blurred in and out with each beat of her heart. She could feel the nagging pain in her back but she could not move herself. The second shot sounded far away to her and she clenched her eyes shut for fear that it was Rhett who'd taken the bullet. The sharp pains were becoming too much to bare and her vision blurred into darkness; her last thought was of Rhett – God how she needed him now.

"Scarlett! Scarlett wake up, please!" Rhett dropped the pistol and fell to his knees beside Scarlett's lifeless body – Hayes lay dead in the distance.

Rhett's hand shook as he placed in on Scarlett's bleeding wound; he tore his cravat from his neck and placed in under his hand pushing it hard onto her back. The blood slowly crept through his fingers as he applied the pressure. He felt the warmth beneath his fingers and shuttered at how much had already soaked into her dress.

"Scarlett, you must wake. Please my darling, please wake for me." Rhett placed his hand on Scarlett's face and gently wiped the dirt from her cheek; when he removed his hand he saw her eyes begin to open. "Scarlett! You're going to be alright, I promise."

"R-Rhett...Hayes..." She stammered.

"He's dead Scarlett, I shot him. Come now, we've got to get you back into town and to Dr. Meade." He gently placed a hand beneath her legs and shoulders and lifted her from the ground; Scarlett cried out as he lifted her but was too weak to fight him. "I'll try not to jostle you Scarlett, but we'll have to ride into town. We're not close enough to walk; can you handle it Scarlett?" His eyes met hers with a look of anxiety and fear she'd never see from Rhett Butler throughout their entire relationship. Her fear only increased when she saw the look in Rhett's dark eyes – he was afraid; she couldn't believe he was so scared for her.

"Y-yes Rhett, just don't let me go to sleep." Scarlett could feel her body weakening and feared she may not make it to town. Although she told Rhett she would be alright, she knew she hadn't much time if they didn't get to town soon. She rested her head against the warmth of his chest and closed her eyes as she tried to breathe through the pain.

Rhett carried Scarlett as swiftly as he could back to his horse that was still tied to the tree in the woods. With all the strength he could muster he hoisted himself, with Scarlett held in one arm, into the saddle. Her breathing became rapid and her body tensed in his grip.

"Breathe deep Scarlett; we'll be there soon my dear." Rhett kept his eyes fixed on the road and held the reins taut in order to keep the horse steady. He was careful to keep his eyes on the road and only glance down at Scarlett; he feared the worry in his eyes may distress her more than she already was. "Scarlett, you must stay awake. Don't sleep now; there'll be time for that when you see Dr. Meade." He caressed her head with his free hand and watched her eyes flutter open and closed in an effort to stay awake.

"Rhett t-talk to me, please..." Her eyes opened wide and gazed into his dark orbs; the dark green pigment contrasted the pale tint to her skin. Her eyes trailed away from his gaze and began closing again.

"Alright Scarlett, if you'll stay awake for me I'll talk." Her eyes fluttered open once more, "Do you remember the day we met Scarlett? It was at Twelve Oaks for the barbeque. I'll never forget the way you looked as you walked up that staircase in your green dress." He smiled down at her and noted the faint glint in her eyes and continued, "You're friend was filling you in on my...uh...reputation no doubt, but still, you didn't look at me as a varmint like all the others did. You seemed interested in me, and wouldn't you believe it Scarlett – I was very interested in you."

They rode on for a few more minutes with Rhett talking on and on about their first meeting; he occasionally had to lightly rattle Scarlett in order to keep her from falling asleep or fainting. His worry increased when he noticed how much of her blood had soaked through his cravat and onto his arm that held her; her face grew more and more pale and the dark circles under her eyes seemed to become more prominent with each passing moment.

"We're almost there Scarlett, just hold on a little longer." Rhett steered the horse in the direction of Peachtree Street toward Dr. Meade's home. The bystanders on the street stared in horror as Rhett strode down the path with Scarlett lying limp in his arms; the blood had seeped through her dress enough to make it clear that she was badly injured. When Rhett stopped the horse in front of the Meade's home he held Scarlett tight in one arm and dropped himself as gently as he could back onto the ground; he carried Scarlett, who had fainted once again, up the walk and to the front door.

Rhett pounded hard on the door, "Dr. Meade! Mrs. Meade, please come quick!"

When the door opened Mrs. Meade stood horrified in the doorway; she quickly turned and yelled for her husband.

"Bring her in Mr. Butler, what has happened?" Dr. Meade came rushing through the hallway; he lead the way into the parlor where Rhett laid Scarlett onto a table positioned in the middle of the room.

"She's been shot Dr. Meade; she's only been unconscious for a few minutes, I tried to keep her awake, please help her." Rhett's face was ashen as he stared at Dr. Meade examining Scarlett. The warmth of her blood on his arm was slowly becoming a chilling reminder of how much she'd lost on the way back to town.

"Mrs. Meade, I'm going to need some clean towels and hot water quickly." Mrs. Meade strode out of the room swiftly, "Mr. Butler, you need to help me turn her over so I can see if I can get this bullet out of her, she won't live unless I do." Rhett stood petrified at Dr. Meade's words – Scarlett couldn't possibly die.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for reading ^^. I hope this chapter doesn't gross anyone out, I didn't detail it too much. Enjoy!

Mrs. Meade returned holding a large bowl of steaming water with several towels draped over her arms. Rhett was holding Scarlett on her side; her dress had been unbuttoned and her stays removed so that her back was exposed. Dr. Meade held a cloth over her wound with one hand and wiped the remnants of the dried blood with the other. Mrs. Meade placed the steaming bowl beside the table where Scarlett lay and proceeded to back away from the scene as if it were an appalling nightmare.

"Mr. Butler, keep her held this way until I tell you to lay her back down. I'm going to have to use what I have here to get this bullet out; she's unconscious so she shouldn't feel any pain – yet." Dr. Meade dug through his bag and pulled out a shining pair of tweezers with black rubber handles.

Rhett's eyes widened at the sight of the objects; his hands trembled as he held Scarlett. Dr. Meade laid a steaming cloth on Scarlett's back for a moment letting the blood soak into it; he then wiped the surrounding area with some whiskey he'd removed from his bag. "It's all I have to keep this from getting infected." The war had undoubtedly diminished Dr. Meade's supplies and had forced him to use what he had at hand in order to take care of the wounded soldiers.

Dr. Meade gave Rhett a stern look and then proceeded to Scarlett's back. Rhett shook as he watched Dr. Meade remove the cloth and insert the tweezers into the wound; the blood seemed to pour more rapidly than before. "Don't worry, Rhett, it's only because I'm agitating the wound. I have to dig around a bit to find to bullet, make sure her breathing stays regular." Dr. Meade continued to move the tweezers lightly under Scarlett's skin until he captured the bullet between the two metal ends. "I've got it."

Dr. Meade gently pulled the tweezers from inside Scarlett's back; a shiny gold bullet was held in the end of the metal. As the bullet came out, a gush of blood dribbled down the small of Scarlett's back, Dr. Meade quickly poured the whiskey in the wound and covered it with the cloth Mrs. Meade had laid beside the table. "I'll need to stitch this up quickly; it looks as if the bullet didn't penetrate anything valuable. She's lucky, Mr. Butler, but not out of the woods yet. She's lost a tremendous amount of blood, and the fact that she didn't awaken while I did this is not a good sign. Hand me that thread behind you."

Rhett turned and saw a sewing needle with a long black thread attached to it – Mrs. Meade's sewing kit came in handy. He removed the needle and thread from the cloth it was attached to and handed it over to Dr. Meade, careful not to take his other hand off of Scarlett's side. He watched as Dr. Meade threaded the needle through Scarlett's skin closing the wound tighter and tighter with each round of the thread. "That should do it. The bleeding will stop in time, until then, I'll leave this cloth over it to soak up the remainder. We cannot move her too much; I suggest you keep her here until she gets better. There is an extra room upstairs, follow me. Pick her up carefully, those stitches aren't very stable."

Rhett turned Scarlett as gently as he could and lifted her from the table so lightly it looked as if she was floating in his arms. Dr. Meade made his way past his shaking wife and to the stairs, Rhett followed slowly with Scarlett resting in his arms; her chest rose and fell steadily, it was the only indication that life was still present in her body.

The room was dark save for one lamp that burned in the corner beside a large bed that sat in the middle of the room. Dr. Meade made his way to the window and threw back the drapes; the light illuminated the room completely. Quickly, Dr. Meade walked back over to the bed and pulled the quilts back; Rhett laid Scarlett onto the mattress and covered her up to her shoulders leaving only her arms exposed.

"All we can do is wait now, Rhett. I must be honest with you though, she could die. Her body is not suitable for this kind of trauma, but I hope for the best. She's a strong one, and the bullet didn't hit anything major. You can stay with her for however long you want. I'll be in and out because of the hospital, but Mrs. Meade is here if you need her." Dr. Meade gathered his bag and replaced his coat, "Talk to her Rhett, I've heard that helps." He gave Rhett one last look of concern and was off.

For the first couple of hours after Dr. Meade left Rhett sat with his head in his hands beside the bed, his mind kept repeating the events of the day over and over. He saw Hayes's hands coming down on his face with powerful blows; he saw his own hands returning contact to Hayes's arms and head. He remembered watching Scarlett run to the woods – and what happened – Hayes tried to stand and run after her, but Rhett caught his arm and pulled him back to the ground. Somehow he'd let Hayes pull out his pistol – Rhett shuttered as he re-watched Scarlett's body go rigid and coil onto the ground like a wounded animal. It was all his fault; all he could do was watch as Hayes fired that fateful shot – there was no stopping it.

Rhett raised his head and stared guiltily into Scarlett's pallid face. "I'm so sorry Scarlett. I should have been the one to take that bullet, not you. You were so brave, my girl." He inched closer to her and held her hand in his. "Scarlett, you're the only woman I've ever known who would stay by my side as you did, and for the life of me I can't understand why. You've got to be strong now, my dear; you've got to wake up for me." Rhett stroked her cheek and pushed a misplaced piece of hair from her eyes; he stood and watched her breathe for a moment before kissing her lightly on the forehead. He lingered with his lips touching her warm skin and closed his eyes tightly – he realized that his life meant nothing without her in it, it was a revelation Rhett Butler never thought he'd have about anyone; especially not a woman.

Rhett walked down the stairs and into the parlor, the blood on his arms and shirt had dried into a brown crust. "Mrs. Meade, I'll be back as soon as possible. I've got to inform Scarlett's Aunt Pitty of what has happened – I'm also going to get some clothes so I can stay with her until she awakens. I'll be back soon." Rhett swiftly walked through the door and down the walkway; his eyes burned with tears that threatened to appear. He made a promise to himself – if Scarlett awakens, she'll never know pain or loneliness again; he'd make sure of it.


	12. Chapter 12

This kinda just keeps it goin'. Thanks for reading! ^^

Rhett reined his horse in front of Aunt Pitty's house; he sat and stared for a moment at the front door – he dreaded facing her, especially dressed as he was. Wanting to make the visit as hasty as possible, Rhett decided to go strait from Dr. Meade's to Aunt Pitty's; he would stop by his hotel room for fresh clothes after informing Pitty of Scarlett's condition. In any case, he knew what a blubbering fool Pitty would be and he was in no mood to deal with her wailing and carrying on as she did. His mind was locked on Scarlett and returning to her side as soon as possible, but Pitty would surely keep him longer than he was willing to stay.

He tied his horse and swiftly made his way to the front door. Uncle Peter answered almost immediately – they must have been expecting some news.

"Hello Uncle Peter, where is Pitty?" Rhett made his way inside the door looking from side to side for any trace of Scarlett's Aunt.

"She upstairs suh. She been in a fit evah since you's hea' the otha day. Them staihs is mighty bad on muh knees suh, forgive meh fuh not showin' ya up. It's tha secon' room on ya lef'." Uncle Peter pointed up the staircase and proceeded to return back to his task in the parlor.

Rhett slowly made his way up the wooden staircase; his hand slid up the rail as he walked – he could feel the stiffness of his shirt from Scarlett's dried blood. As he made his way up to the large oak door, he paused; he took in a deep breath and knocked lightly.

"Oh, Uncle Peter! Is that you again? I told you I was ill, please leave me be. Well, if it's about Scar…" Rhett turned the knob and revealed himself slowly.

"It's me Pitty, Rhett Butler. I've come to tell you about Scarlett. I've – uh – found her." Pitty's eyes brightened with happiness at his words, but her face quickly fell as she noted the distressed expression on Rhett's face.

"What is it Captain Butler? Is Scarlett alright? Wh – what's on your shirt?"

"Pitty, you must remain calm, please. Scarlett's very hurt; she's been shot." Pitty took in a deep breath and covered her mouth with her hand, but she did not speak. "I've come to tell you the news and then I must be off. I'm going to stay with her over at Dr. Meade's home; I will be sure to keep you informed on any changes in her condition. She's not conscious yet, but we're all hoping for the best. I beg you to remain calm, especially if you come visit her when she awakens." Rhett approached Pitty and placed his hand on hers, "She's strong, and you know that as well as I do. I'll return here soon." Rhett gave a halfhearted smile and left the room before Pitty could say a word – it would be better this way, he thought.

When he returned to his horse his mind was numb; he could only think of Scarlett and all the things he hadn't said to her yet. He cared for her more than any woman he'd ever known, but she was so unaware of his feelings for her. He played coy when he called on her and acted as if she meant nothing more than an acquaintance – how stupid he'd been. His guilt increased with each passing moment – had it not been for his past, Scarlett would probably be at Tara feeding everyone there, or fighting with him in some irreverent way while they rode in his carriage through town. He would regret nothing more in his life than possibly giving up any chance he had at telling Scarlett how much she meant to him. God, if he ever got the chance he'd never let her think she meant only an acquaintance to him.

Rhett gathered his clothes quickly; he'd bathed and shaved as swiftly as he could manage, the water ran red by the time he was finished scrubbing his arms clean. He gathered his bag and made his way back outside to his horse. Dr. Meade wouldn't be home for another couple of hours and he needed to get back to Scarlett in case she came to. He kicked his horse and galloped toward the Meade's home.

Rhett was greeted by Mrs. Meade at the front door, "Has anything changed?"

"Mr. Butler, she's still not awake." Mrs. Meade's eyes held a grave look that told Rhett something else was wrong, "She's very hot; she's got a fever now. We're trying to break it, but nothing seems to be working. Dr. Meade should be home soon, he'll know what to do."

Rhett's eyes widened – fevers meant death if they persisted. "Thank you." He closed the front door and rushed up to the room where Scarlett lay. He cracked the door open and stared at her; Scarlett's eyes had sunken in and a dark ring was placed around them, her skin was very pale and clammy with sweat. Rhett slowly made his way back to the same chair he'd sat in only a few hours before. He placed his bag beside the bed and kissed Scarlett's forehead cautiously. Her skin burned under his lips making him shutter at how uncomfortable she must be. He felt so helpless; anger swelled inside his chest – how could this be his Scarlett, why was it not him who had to endure this. He picked up a cloth from the table beside the bed, rung it out into the bowl of cold water and placed in on Scarlett's head.

Mrs. Meade came in and out of the sickroom for the next couple of hours gathering rags and empty water bowls – she remained quiet aside from asking Rhett if she could get him anything. Rhett sat beside the bed with Scarlett's hand in his recounting stories of their meetings and of his travels over seas. He seldom ran out of things to talk about for fear of becoming angry again; he knew in his heart that Scarlett could hear him; he just wished she would start yelling at him or call him a fool for rambling on so much – or say anything.


	13. Chapter 13

The next two nights went by slowly leaving Rhett exhausted and disheartened. His eyes hadn't left Scarlett's face aside from the times when Mrs. Meade encouraged him to bathe and eat; otherwise, he was directly beside her talking endlessly in an effort to hear her speak back to him. Dr. Meade changed Scarlett's bandages every night upon returning to his home from the hospital. Rhett would carefully undress her to expose her back for Dr. Meade; he would have to turn her small frame onto her side and hold her there until the clean bandages were in place. Once she was safely placed back into the sheets he would continue stroking her head and watching her chest rise and fall with each of her breaths. Something Rhett found himself doing that he had not done since he was a young child was praying; he found himself praying for Scarlett to return to him more and more as each hour passed without her waking. He knew that without the proper nutrition and no water, Scarlett would not live very long – if she'd only come too long enough to get something in her body to make it stronger, he thought.

The third night fell upon the house creating a dim atmosphere and a quiet air. Rhett had left Scarlett's side only to shave and eat a scanty supper that had been prepared for him earlier in the day. He, once again, prepared to sleep in the armchair beside Scarlett's bed. He placed a pillow lower than normal so it could rest between his lower back and the back of the chair – his body ached from sleep deprivation, and his feigned attempts at sleeping in the hard chair had not helped the dull pain that resided in his back. Still, he refused to sleep in the guest room that had been prepared for him three days prior. He fell asleep watching Scarlett; her pale face resided in his mind as his eyes closed and sleep overcame him.

The chiming of the clock in the parlor below indicated it was three o'clock. The Meade home was quiet save for the light creaking of the house from the wind outside. Rhett slept uncomfortably in his makeshift bed; he had his legs crossed, his head resting on the side of the chair, and was covered up to his neck with a quilt that Mrs. Meade had given him. Even in the light slumber he was in, nothing could have prepared Rhett for what he heard…

He was about to re-adjust himself when he heard a scream that made his blood run cold. He leapt from the chair and threw the quilt onto the floor; he strained his eyes in the dark trying to pierce through it to find the source of the noise. He quickly realized it had been Scarlett that let out the horrifying sound; he could hear her movements in the bed and the soft whimpers coming from her direction. He fumbled through his coat on the back of the chair, struck a match on the bottom of his shoe and lit the lamp next to Scarlett's bed.

He watched her writhe in the bed with tears streaming from her eyes. She cried out incoherently – Rhett only caught some of her words.

"…please…no, Rhett!" She was pleading.

He rushed to her and grasped her shoulders, "Scarlett, Scarlett wake up! Everything's alright, I'm right here!" He shook her as lightly as he could without hurting her.

"…Rhett…help, Rhett…" He shook her again.

"Scarlett, wake up. I'm right here, darling. I'm right beside you." He leaned into her ear and whispered his comforting words to her, "You're dreaming my girl, only dreaming."

Her eyes slowly crept open and a sigh escaped her dry lips, "I – I must be dreaming…" She whispered so lightly Rhett could almost not hear her – her eyes look so tired, he thought.

"No, you're awake now. Everything's alright, I'm right here." He kissed her head, closing his eyes tightly as he pressed his lips to her warm skin.

He returned his gaze to her eyes; tears flowed freely and he noticed that she looked very confused. "What is it, Scarlett."

"You're – alright…? I thought…" Her tears began to subside, but the confusion in her eyes lingered.

"Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?" Rhett stared intently into Scarlett's eyes searching for an answer.

Scarlett suddenly started to rise from the bed, but a sharp pain abruptly halted her causing her to cry out again. Rhett caught her before she fell back onto the mattress and slowly lowered her back down. "No, Scarlett, you can't get up. Do – do you not remember what happened?" He couldn't imagine that she wouldn't remember their trip back into town – he'd talked to her and kept her awake, why wouldn't she remember.

"What's wrong with me? I – I can't remember anything…I only remember hearing – and then, nothing." She searched his face intently. The pain in her back let her know something was very wrong, but she couldn't remember anything except a loud sound in her head. She was unsure of what exactly she was remembering, but she was lost – this room wasn't her own, and why was Rhett sleeping beside her?

"You heard a gunshot. You were shot in the back, Scarlett. I'm going to get Dr. Meade, you'll be fine, just stay still." Rhett released her shoulders and went to the door, as he opened it he was met by Dr. Meade standing in his robe with a lantern in his hand.

"Mr. Butler, what's going on?" Rhett noticed Dr. Meade was holding his medical bag in his free hand.

"It's Scarlett, she's awake. She doesn't seem to remember anything." Dr. Meade walked past Rhett through the door and made his way over to Scarlett's bed.

"Well Miss O'Hara, it's nice to see you awake again." He removed his stethoscope and pressed it to her chest. "Breathe for me." Scarlett let out a sigh, "Ah, you seem to have adequate air. How're you feeling?" He was positioned beside the bed with his bag beside Scarlett's legs.

"My back – it hurts." Her eyes were beginning to flutter open and closed; Rhett moved from the doorway toward her bed. "I'm so tired…" She sighed her words.

"Miss O'Hara, you need to drink some water and try to drink some broth. You haven't had anything in your body in quite some time. I'll return soon." He turned to Rhett. "Mr. Butler, keep her awake until I get back. If she ends up not waking again for another three days she must get something in her." Dr. Meade moved very close to Rhett and softly whispered, "I'll put some medication in the broth for her pain." Dr. Meade swiftly left the room with the lantern in hand.

Rhett knelt above Scarlett and touched her cheek with the back of his hand, "Alright, my dear, you heard him; you have to try to eat something. Stay awake for me." He brushed her hair back as her eyes met his again.

"Rhett, di – did you sleep there?" Scarlett turned her head and stared at the chair beside her bed; the quilt was still on the floor but the pillow still lay in the seat.

Rhett chuckled, "Yes, my dear, I've been here for three days. My back seems to really hate me for it too. I'd say it's half your fault for sleeping so long." He smiled down at her and raised his eyebrows.

She smiled weakly, "You didn't have to. Watching me sleep can't be terribly exciting."

"As it is, I watched anyway. But, you're not sleeping anymore, and may I say, I have never been happier to see you awake. I wonder how long it'll take you to initiate a quarrel with me." He was rejoicing at the sight of her green eyes staring up at him – how he had missed them, and her.

"Don't be nasty, Rhett." She grasped his hand and held it on her chest as she looked into his eyes, "I'll be sweet if you will." Her words were so sincere. Rhett was confused by her – why was she acting this way, usually a jibe like that would have instigated a fight or at the very least she would have told him to get away from her.

Rhett smiled down to her, "Alright, I'll be sweet as sugar, my darling."


	14. Chapter 14

With each passing day Scarlett got stronger and stronger. Her wound had almost completely healed and her hunger had returned in full force – much to Rhett's pleasure. A few days of laudanum induced sleep had done her well, and now she was more than ready to move about and free herself from the foreign bed she'd been lying in for the last month.

Until now, Scarlett had not known true boredom. She thought the endless days spent at Tara during the summer were tedious; always having to wait until near dusk to venture outside in order to stay in Mammy's good graces lest she burn her milky skin in the sunlight. Fiddle-dee-dee, she always said before sticking her tongue out like a child and marching herself to the stables where her father would always be waiting with her horse already saddled.

With a heavy sigh she threw the covers from her legs and decided today was going to be the day she would get up and walk, and if anybody so much as started to reprimand her for it, she'd go crazy. The drapes were pulled back letting in a stream of morning light that illuminated the room completely. Scarlett strained her ears in an effort to hear any movement across the hallway or downstairs – when she heard nothing she decided to make her move. A wrapper that had been brought over from Aunt Pitty's was draped over the vanity chair across the room and Scarlett, aware of the loose gown that clung to her body, decided to creep to the vanity and claim the familiar wrapper.

When she sat upright she could still feel a dull ache in her back, but it was nothing compared to the pain she'd been in for the last few weeks. She knew she was getting better; she was eating and drinking enough for two people so why shouldn't she be able to get up and walk about like everyone else. She turned her legs so that they dangled from the side of the bed; she placed them on the floor and braced herself on the bedpost. When she was standing a wave of triumph washed over her, they were all fools for making her stay in bed so long.

Slowly, Scarlett made her way to the vanity holding on to the side of the bed until she was standing beside the mirror – she couldn't believe that short distance had actually made her drowsy. Picking up the blue velvet wrapper, she slowly pulled it around her tiny body and began closing each clasp efficiently. Once she was as clothed as she could be for the time being, she turned and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked a fright, she thought, her hair was disheveled and her face was ghostly white without a hint of rose in her cheeks. She opened and closed the drawers quietly in search of a brush. She smiled excitedly when she came across a boar bristle brush hiding under some paper in one of the drawers, there were even a few pins in the bottom of the drawer, now she could fix her hair into something manageable.

After what seemed like ages pulling the brush through her curls, Scarlett had managed to fix her hair so that it looked taken care of. She'd placed the two pins behind each ear with a twisted piece of hair fastened inside them; she left the rest of her raven hair flowing down her back in a cascade of freshly groomed curls. Upon finishing her hair, she sat and caught her breath – she never knew what effort it took to make hair look managed. She looked at herself in the mirror – now freshly groomed and wearing her flattering sapphire wrapper – and smiled at what she saw.

"This will have to do." She whispered to herself with a sigh.

Scarlett knew she couldn't just traipse out into the house and expect everyone to allow it, especially if Rhett were still in the house; he was horrible about coddling her. He'd sit beside her and never let her make the faintest move to get anything for herself; instead, he'd be right there standing over her feeding her like a helpless child. While she appreciated his attentiveness, Scarlett was anxious to do things for herself again – independence was a part of her that she never hoped to lose like so many women do.

After searching the room for something to entertain herself with until the next person came to check on her, Scarlett decided to sit on the small porch outside her room, it was facing a wooded area and she could hear the morning birds chirping outside the door. Now it was just a matter of opening the door without anyone hearing. She rose from the vanity holding her back in one hand and the bedpost in the other; she slowly crept to the door and switched the lock managing to do it without much effort surprisingly. She opened the door and lowered herself into the one cushioned chair that sat on the small porch. The crisp morning air flowed through her nose and smelled as sweet as any honeysuckle breeze at Tara – just being outside made her feel free. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms across her chest, and before she knew it she was sleeping again.

"Mr. Butler, you're back so soon." Mrs. Meade was coming from the kitchen with a tray in her hands. "I was just about to take this up to Scarlett."

"I left early this morning to take care of some business affairs, how is she today, she was sleeping when I left."

"She may well still be sleeping, we've only just woken. I haven't been in to see her yet." Mrs. Meade started toward the stairs.

"Oh, Mrs. Meade I'll take it to her, I have something for her anyway." Rhett smiled as he took the tray from Mrs. Meade's arms. "You should eat yourself. I stopped by and chatted with Dr. Meade, he said he will return home early tonight and he said to tell you thank you."

"Oh, it must have been for the breakfast I sent him off with this morning. I'm delighted to hear that he'll be home early, I feel like I never see him anymore. Thank you for the message Captain Butler." She smiled as she disappeared through the door to the kitchen.

Rhett made his way up the stairs balancing the tray in one hand while holding a small box in the other. When he reached Scarlett's door he knocked lightly and waited for her reply. When he received no response he knocked again slightly harder than the last. Still nothing. Concern began creeping into his chest as he continued knocking and still got no response. He quickly put the small box in his jacket pocket and opened the door. His concern immediately became fear – Scarlett's bed was empty.

Rhett placed the tray of food on the bedside table and called out frantically.

"Scarlett! Are you in here?" He turned circles trying to spot her in the washroom or possibly in the closet, but she was nowhere. "Scarlett!"

His heart beat rapidly in his chest and grew steadily faster as each second crept by without him knowing where she was. Suddenly he noticed the small door across the room was unlocked. He quickly ran over to it and threw it open. He was immediately stricken with fear at what he saw.


	15. Chapter 15

"Scarlett!" Rhett called out to the pale form that lay in front of him.

He knelt beside the chair that held Scarlett's body and touched her cheek; gently rubbing his hand up and down the side of her face he spoke her name in a whisper barely audible to even his own ears. He could see her chest rising and falling in a slow rhythmic motion, but was unsure if she was even conscious.

"Scarlett, my dear." He called to her once more as he placed his large hand on top of her head.

Suddenly Scarlett took in a large gasp that shook her body and her eyes opened wide. "Rhett! Wh – where...what am I doing?"

Rhett smiled at his realization – Scarlett was merely sleeping. Her pallor alarmed him, but she'd only fallen asleep. With this he smiled. "Well Scarlett, I think I should be asking you that, shouldn't I."

Scarlett brought her hands to her eyes and rubbed them like a small child waking up from her afternoon nap. "I guess I fell asleep out here, the air was so nice and the birds sung me to sleep. Oh Rhett, you're not upset with me are you?" She gave him a worried expression, but he could see that even if he was angry she wouldn't care in the least – her eyes are so deceiving, he thought.

Rhett stood and leaned casually against the porch rails. "No Scarlett, I'm not upset with you. You almost gave me a heart attack." He looked into her face squarely. "Did you at least get some kind of help when you decided to get up?"

"We – well I honestly didn't think anyone would allow me to remove myself from that horrible bed. Rhett you must understand, in all the time you've known me I've never stayed in one place very long. Besides, look at me, I'm just fine." Rhett knew she would become stubborn before too long, but he'd hoped she would at least wait until she was completely healed before she started being...well, Scarlett again. Her color had not yet returned and he could still see the dark casting their shadow under her beautiful irises.

"Well, haven't you gotten enough fresh air for today? If you come back in I'll give you your present, how does that sound my darling?" He waited a moment and smiled as he noted the ever present joyous gleam return to her green eyes. Yes, Scarlett had returned in full force.

"A present, you got me a present. Why Rhett, you shouldn't spoil me like you do, it isn't decent." Still, she smiled through her protests and Rhett knew she cared nothing about how decent their relationship was. He loved seeing her face light up when he bought her something and she loved reaping the benefits of his monetary stability. "But, if I do return to bed please promise me something."

"Anything." He raised his eyebrows and looked down at her.

"Please don't make me stay locked in there anymore." She motioned to the door. "I just can't stand it, and if you do lock me in there I'll just sneak out again, you wouldn't want that would you Rhett?" She gave him a sly smile and batted her cat like eyes up at him.

Rhett laughed and smiled a broad grin that revealed all his white teeth. "No Scarlett, I don't want you to do this again, you could have been hurt somehow. If you will wait for me or Dr. Meade to help you I don't see any reason why you can't get up but," He knelt down so that he faced her directly, "my dear, if you begin to hurt or need to be taken back to bed you must promise to say so, don't try to hide it." He smiled again and placed his hand on the side of her face, "You've been so strong and brave through this, you can ask for help sometimes my girl, I promise nobody will think you a weakling."

She placed her hand directly over his and held tight onto his fingers still pressed against her cheek. "I don't think anyone could have been better to me than you, even if you do drive me to the point of insanity." She couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked as he stared into her eyes. His coal eyes seemed to draw her into a trace – she wanted so badly to take him in a kiss just like the one they'd shared on the road to Tara, but she would never be so forward with him, he'd only mock her for being brazen probably.

Scarlett released his hand and started to stand from her chair. Before she knew it she was in Rhett's arms being carried back through the door. Normally Scarlett would have none of this, but somehow being in his arms felt safe and right – what in the world were these strange feelings, she thought.

Rhett placed her back into bed and covered her legs with the quilts. "Are you ready for your surprise?" He asked with a plain smile on his face.

A dimpled smile appeared on Scarlett's face and she nodded enthusiastically.

Rhett reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a square red velvet box the size of his palm and presented it to Scarlett's eager hands. She all but snatched it from him and slowly opened it as to savor the moment.

Her hand covered her mouth, "Oh Rhett! It's absolutely breathtaking! How did you – but where! Oh, Rhett!" Rhett stood amused beside the bed; he took in every squeak of excitement that escaped Scarlett's mouth. He loved every second of her reaction.

"Do you like it?" He knew very well that she did, but he wasn't finished hearing her praise the object.

"Rhett it's beautiful! How could I ever tha...but Rhett, I can't, I mean won't people think we're..." Her eyes suddenly darkened and Rhett couldn't decide if he was seeing confusion or disappointment.

"We're what. Scarlett, together? I don't think it should make a difference to anyone the nature of our affairs, be them together or not they are between you and I, are they not?" He raised a quizzical eyebrow to her.

Scarlett looked down at Rhett's gift before she spoke, "Well, can I ask you something Rhett."

"Of course you can."

"What does this mean to you? Not the gift I mean..." She looked back up to him, "But, me I mean."

Rhett seemed taken back the boldness of her question, but he stood and stared down to her without blinking. He sat beside her and took her hand, "Scarlett, when this happened I thought I might lose you, I thought I had lost you." He looked away from her persistent gaze, "You've come to mean more to me than even I understand myself, but I can't tell you what this means other than it being a symbol that I do care for you. Please accept it, Scarlett. These old birds in Atlanta can talk all they want to, but you will still be the fairest one of all, and believe me they'll find other things to talk about besides the estranged Mr. Rhett Butler calling on little ol' Scarlett O'Hara." Her smile reassured him that he'd said the right thing.

"Oh Rhett, do put it in!" It was accepted, however, Rhett wished that he could express his feelings more appropriately. He knew deep in his heart that Scarlett would be his in the end, but getting her to admit the same without embarrassment would be his goal before he would think about telling her the extent of his feelings.

Rhett's gift was an ornately decorated hair pin that had been encrusted with five diamonds all surrounded with green sapphire set in a silver and gold plate above the comb.

"Wait, before I do you must read it. Here" he turned the hairpin over so Scarlett could read "I had it engraved for you. Now you know I must care." He laughed.

The engraving simply read "My Girl" with the initials RB engraved in smaller print below it. "Rhett, I do love it so. How could I ever thank you properly, I know it must've cost a fortune and I haven't a cent to my name, but you already knew that."

"Scarlett, you allow a varmint like me to call on you and harass you to stay in a place you hate, that my dear, is payment enough." He placed the pin in her hair and retrieved the hand mirror from the vanity to let her look, "Just letting me be around you is more than enough." He watched her admire herself for a moment before retrieving the mirror and returning it to its proper place.

Rhett watched Scarlett yawn and stretch herself out in a very feline manor, she was tiring again. "Rhett, will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course I will, but when you wake you'll eat. It isn't yet supper, but by the time you awaken it will be." He leaned against the headboard beside her and let her head rest in the crease of his arm. "Sleep well." He stated lightly as he stroked her head and watched her eyes close slowly and her breathing slow.

When Scarlett had fallen asleep completely Rhett carefully removed his arm from under her head. He pulled the pin from her hair and returned it to its box before kissing her forehead and placing himself in the armchair beside her bed where he would soon fall asleep himself.


	16. Chapter 16

Dr. Meade stepped away from Scarlett allowing her to replace her wrapper that had been removed from only her back. "Well, you seem to have healed very nicely. Much nicer than I would have expected."

Scarlett turned and faced Dr. Meade. "So does this mean I can go back to Aunt Pitty's? Am I alright?"

"You could go anywhere or do anything at this point. I would advise you to go about your normal routine slowly in order to build all your strength back up, but as far as I see you're completely healed." Dr. Meade replaced his tools inside his bag and smiled to her warmly.

Scarlett was elated at Dr. Meade's words. She was finally free to wear her pretty dresses again, to go to parties in town, and just be herself again. But, before she could return to the daily routine of Atlanta she would have to attend to Tara first. After receiving a very anxious letter from Melanie, Scarlett knew she needed to visit Tara to let everyone know she was alright. Aunt Pitty had been visiting often and sending detailed messages back to Melanie about Scarlett's condition, but it wasn't until Scarlett had healed enough to stay awake during the day with everyone else that Pitty would bring the letters to her for her own eyes to see. Melanie was truly frightened – as she always was – but, to Scarlett it was nice to have someone care so much for her, well besides Rhett, she thought and blushed.

"I'll send Captain Butler back in to see you now." Dr. Meade opened the oak door and Scarlett heard him mutter some words to Rhett, and then he was there.

"Well, my dear, I'm very happy to hear of your complete recovery." Rhett smiled as he sat down in his ever to familiar armchair and faced Scarlett who was sitting on the side of her bed.

"Oh Rhett, I'm so glad I don't have to be cooped up in here anymore. I must look terribly pale and sickly from being locked inside for so long." Scarlett touched her face and ran her hand down her arm before placing both arms around her thin waist in a hugging position. "Oh, I'm so thin it's ghastly!"

Rhett smiled in amusement. "Scarlett, you look as beautiful as the first day I saw you. You'll return to your normal charming self in due time, don't worry."

Scarlett mused for a moment, she thought of Tara and how she would get there. She, of course, would leave right away in order to relieve Melanie of any more worry.

"Rhett..." She didn't look up in his eyes.

"Yes..." He looked at her curiously wondering what she was thinking.

"Tara, I'm going to go back to Tara as soon as I can leave. Melanie needs me there, and I must return to help everyone. My sisters aren't yet well can't work but I..." Rhett was sitting beside her before she could finish her thought.

His face was serious and etched with concern. "Are you telling me that you're going back to Tara to work as you had been before all this happened?" He placed his fingers below her chin and raised it to face him. "Well, are you?"

Scarlett nodded like a scolded child, she knew Rhett wouldn't like what she had to say but she needed to go back. "Rhett, I have to. I can't let the money you loaned me go to waste. I must repay you, remember?"

"Scarlett, money is nothing more to me than paper. As I have told you before, you mean more to me than any payment ever could." Keeping his gaze directly into Scarlett's eyes he continued, "You shouldn't be working like you were, I saw you remember, and I know what it did to you. You're not strong enough."

"But, I must go, my Pa, Melanie, my sisters...they need me." She looked at him pleadingly.

"Scarlett, I know you think you need to be the strongest all the time, but you don't. You need to worry about yourself sometimes."

"No Rhett, I'm going back home. You can't coddle me like a child anymore, Dr. Meade said I'm perfectly fine, and fine I am." She removed his hand from her chin and stood swiftly leaving Rhett sitting on the edge of the bed as she strode to the vanity.

Scarlett's mind darkened with a sudden wave of dizziness that overcame her. She began to stumble; she reached her hand to clutch the banister but was too late. Her knees buckled and she headed for the floor. Rhett was swift as he stood, and in one long step he had her in his arms. Immediately she came to, but that wasn't enough for Rhett's reassurance.

"Scarlett, what's wrong? What happened?" His questions were quick.

"Rhett, I'm fine. I just stood too quickly is all. Turn me loose, please." She removed herself from his lap and sat beside him on the vanity stool.

"Scarlett, you're not well enough to go through with this crazy idea." He forced her to look him in the eyes. "If you go to Tara, so do I. I won't have you fainting in the streets all the way to Clayton County."

"Oh Fiddle-dee dee, Rhett. You're talking crazy now. I can't take you to Tara, what will everyone think. Melanie, what will she say?'

Rhett laughed, "I care nothing of what everyone will think, and Mrs. Wilkes will probably praise me for my chivalrous actions toward her beloved Scarlett."

"You are conceited, Rhett. But, I must make sure Tara isn't lost, I will have to work if I'm in your presence or not." Scarlett stated solidly.

"Oh no, I won't let you win that easily. Just because I will be there watching you work will not justify you working. I will see to whatever needs to be done at Tara, monetarily I mean. I don't hold you in any debt to me; again, just being around you makes it all worth it." He smiled to her mockingly, "Scarlett, you're becoming a hefty investment."

"An investment, is that what I am to you?" She questioned him with the slightest hurt in her eyes.

"Of course you're an investment. That hairpin was not cheap, and Tara won't be either. But, my dear, I always invest in things that mean the most to me. Remember that." She smiled coyly at him.

"I just don't know about you Rhett Butler, I just don't know." She stood – slower than before – and stood in front of him with his hands in hers. "We'll leave tomorrow then? I need to get back to Aunt Pitty's and pack my things, but we must thank Dr. Meade and Mrs. Meade before we go."

"They saved your life, Scarlett. Of course, we'll thank them. We shall wait until after supper tonight to go back to Pitty's. If you grant me an hour of leave from you I will go into town and find suitable gifts for Dr and Mrs. Meade."

"Grant you leave, don't joke with me, Rhett! Oh, I know exactly what you can get Mrs. Meade." She smiled down to him happily as if she had just won something grand. "A new china set, oh she needs one badly and she'd just love it!"

"Then a new china set she'll get. I can pick Dr. Meade up a new medical bag from the leather store on Peachtree Street, he needs it. I shall return soon. Please don't get too excited while I'm away, my girl." He stood and kissed her forehead before exiting the room.


	17. Chapter 17

So sorry it's been a while! School keeps me pretty well occupied. I hope you enjoy this, it's short, but sweet! ^^

* * *

><p>Scarlett's last night in the Meade home was a painful reminder of just how much she missed the sanctity of her home at Tara. Mrs. Meade's attentiveness reminded her much of her mother with the way she coddled her servants and how so much of her attention was spend toward Dr. Meade and keeping him happy. Scarlett missed Tara terribly, not so much the work she knew would be inevitable – even if Rhett were present – but the familiarity of her Pa, her sisters, her land, and of Mammy. Aside from her father, Mammy was the only real reason Scarlett was excited to take the train back to Clayton County. Mammy was the past, and the past was something Scarlett longed for every time she looked in a mirror and saw the distinct Robillard features she bore from her mother, the cat-like eyes she inherited from her father's Irish blood, and every time she closed her eyes and felt the breeze float through her raven hair as though she were a belle again, hiding from Mammy's prying eyes while she waited for her Beau to whisk her away in the night – the past was the only part of her that could not be changed and that was forever hers to remember as she wished.<p>

Although she smiled sweetly when anyone approached her, Scarlett was hurting inside. Scarlett knew that her Pa still wasn't well and neither were her sisters. According to Aunt Pitty, Melanie had been sending urgent letters about Gerald's deteriorating condition as well as reports on how Suellen and Careen had been recovering after their illness. Much of the alarm in the letters revolved around Scarlett's Pa. His body seemed well enough, but his mind was lost to times unknown to Melanie, times when Ellen walked the halls of Tara. Scarlett had thought she could bring him back to the present when she'd returned home during the siege but Gerald stayed aloof and the few times he did speak it was always about Ellen. Scarlett had begun to give up.

"Scarlett?" A hand on her shoulder brought Scarlett out of her own mind and back to the present.

She looked up and saw Rhett staring down to her with a quizzical expression etched into his face. "Are you alright?"

She smiled up to him but he could see the lack of light in her eyes. "Yes, of course."

Rhett knew she was lying, but he decided to wait about asking her what she had been thinking.

"Are you ready to go?" Rhett wore a plain suit; although a nice one, he appeared casual as he placed his panama hat on his head and picked up a bag from Scarlett's bed.

"I'll be there in a moment." She smiled to him as he left. She sat for a moment and assessed herself. She wore a simple white day dress that had sprays of green throughout the skirt. Her hair was falling in curls on her shoulders; the pin Rhett bought her held a few curls higher than the rest. She thought she looked simple and pretty, a feeling she hadn't had for a while. Scarlett thought she'd never see another day dress again after wearing wrappers and night dresses for so long. The only discomfort she felt was the lack of stays; ever since she was old enough to be called a woman she'd been wearing corsets. Unfortunately for her, Rhett decided that she would go without one until she healed completely. He was adamant that she wait which angered her, but she stayed calm and obeyed. With one more look down and a glance into the mirror she left the room and walked down the stairs. Rhett stood beside the door and watched her carefully as she descended; Dr. and Mrs. Meade stood beside the stair rail and smiled up to her.

"I do hope you have a good trip, Scarlett dear. Please say hello to Melanie for me." Mrs. Meade hugged Scarlett lightly.

"Of course I will. Thank you both" Scarlett paused and looked them both in the face, "for everything." Dr. Meade removed his hat and smiled before kissing the back of Scarlett's outreached hand.

"I'm a doctor, it's my job. Now, be safe and don't do too much lifting or straining. Captain Butler here has informed me that if you do I will know so be careful."

Scarlett turned and gave Rhett a menacing look before smiling back the doctor.

With one last goodbye from both of them, Rhett and Scarlett started down the walk. Scarlett tried to lift herself into the carriage but Rhett's hands were quick to grab her waist and help her before she could get very far. His hands were so large but so very gentle.

Rhett climbed into the carriage after placing the bag he had carried in the back with the other luggage. He gave Scarlett and smile and ordered the coachman to head in the direction of the train station.

"I spoke with Pitty this morning; everything has been arranged at Tara. They're all expecting us tonight." Rhett broke the silence and glanced to Scarlett who was staring out the door with a blank expression on her face. "Scarlett...?" She didn't respond.

Rhett swallowed and leaned closer to her placing his hand on her shoulder; Scarlett jumped and turned to him swiftly. "What, did you say something?"

"I said everything has been arranged at Tara. Is something the matter, Scarlett?"

She glanced down at her gloved hands and twiddled her fingers nervously. "I'm going back to Tara, why would anything be upsetting me?" She quickly turned her face to him and smiled as if she had not a care in the world.

"Scarlett, I can't assume you want to talk about whatever it is, but I can tell you that it will help. You don't have to be afraid to show your feelings to me, I don't bite." He smiled with his last words and lifted Scarlett's chin so that she was eye to eye with him. "Now, tell me what's bothering you, my dear."

Scarlett closed her eyes and turned so that she wasn't facing Rhett. "It's Pa. He wasn't well when I returned to Tara after you le – after I left Atlanta. Mother died, and he hasn't been himself since. I'm so worried about him; it tears my heart to pieces when I see him this way. I thought I could bring him back, make him the man I grew up with but..." A tear slid down her cheek and she quickly turned further away from Rhett.

Rhett took her hand and she slowly turned to face him, tears slowly fell from her eyes as she stared into his dark featured face. "Scarlett, you've been so strong. You can't keep your emotions held inside like this; it'll eat at you until you lose all feeling. I admire you more than you'll ever know." He gently wiped a fresh tear from her cheek. "Your father misses your mother, but in time he will return to his old ways, I assure you. I'm so sorry I left you." His last words spilled out before he could control himself and he noted Scarlett's reaction. Her eyes widened, but only slightly.

Scarlett made a move that surprised him; she wiped the rest of her tears from her cheeks and leaned toward him laying her head on his chest. "Thank you, Rhett." He placed his arm around her shoulders felt her breathing slow as she calmed down. She remained in his embrace until they reached the train station.


	18. Chapter 18

For Scarlett, the train ride back to Clayton County was slow and stressful. A few times she found herself wringing her hands and having to discreetly wipe sweat from her palms. With each passing minute she grew more and more anxious, the thought of bearing the load of Tara once more was almost overwhelming.

On top of her intense stress was also the looming knowledge that Rhett would be watching her every move like a hawk. She felt safe around him, but she also felt crowded as if she were a child who needed constant supervision. He meant well, but she needed to be herself again – she only wished he would realize that. Her wounds were healed, and to Scarlett, that meant she was invincible again.

The whistle blew and the train began to a stop. Jerked by the sudden brake, Scarlett jumped back into reality. They had arrived. She turned and watched Rhett pull their bags from the corner and from the compartment above the seats. He placed the bags in both hands trying to lift them all, but Scarlett knew he needed help – he had help getting the bags in the compartment, why would he try to take them all himself now.

"Rhett let me help you with those." Scarlett stood and started to take her own bag from his hand but he turned before she could.

"I've got it; just open the door for me, my dear." She stood and stared as he struggled under the weight of all the luggage. It was either his pride or his lack of regard for her apparent ability to help that prevented him from asking her.

"Rhett, I'll take my own bag. It's not very far."

"No Scarlett, it's too heavy, I don't want you hurting yourself."

Rage swam up Scarlett's chest and tingled in her temples. "Damn you, Rhett!" The words flew from her mouth before she could contain her anger. "I can carry my own bag, I can walk without help. I can take care of myself. I'm not going to break!" She grabbed her bag from his hand and pushed passed him.

Rhett stood behind for a moment trying to assess what had happened. He knew she was agitated about her father and worried about what she'd find when she arrived at Tara, but he didn't understand her anger toward him. He shook his head and followed her down the narrow hall.

Rhett's arranged carriage was waiting outside when he arrived. He found Scarlett already inside with her bags placed in the back. He sighed to himself and placed the other bags neatly beside Scarlett's before lifting himself into the carriage and awkwardly sitting across from her.

The silence was unnerving, he hated it. At the same time, he was almost satisfied that she finally let her emotion out, even if he had to be the victim of her wrath.

"I'm sorry Rhett." Scarlett almost whispered the words. Her eyes never lifted from her hands.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Scarlett." Rhett simply crossed his legs and watched her intently.

"I yelled at you and I shouldn't have." She lifted her eyes and met his. "I need to tell you something before we get to Tara, and I need you to promise me something."

Curiosity gripped his attention. "Anything."

"Rhett, you have to let go of me." Her words were quick and her eyes never left his.

"Let go of you?" He smiled. "I've kept my hands to myself."

His eyes danced with mockery. "I don't mean it that way. I need you to understand that my body has healed, and it's not for you to heal my mind. I have to do that on my own. Rhett, I'm not going to get hurt again and I know that's the only reason you've come."

"Let me stop you there, my dear." His eyes darkened. "I have my reasons for joining you on this trip, and let me assure you that you are wrong as to what they are. I am partly here to protect you, but not entirely. You're a strong woman, probably the strongest I know, but you can't take on the weight of the world. I won't let you."

Scarlett raised her eyebrow. "You didn't seem to have a problem with it two years ago when you left me."

Her words cut like a dull blade tearing through his heart. After learning the extent of her struggles after he'd left her he felt worse than he had in his entire life. He abandoned the one person who needed him at the time, nobody had ever really needed him, but Scarlett did and he failed her.

"Scarlett, I can only hope to make amends for leaving you that night. I just need you to know that I will never leave you like that again."

"Don't coddle me, Rhett. I'm not a child. I can handle things very well."

"You're a woman with the mind of a child, my dear. I admire that about you though, children are innocent and loving, they're not jaded by the harshness of life."

Scarlett was confused by this man. She watched him pull a cigar from his coat pocket, strike a match on his shoe and stare out the carriage window as if he were contemplating the problems of the world. She could not understand her attraction to him, it was as if he cast a spell on her and she couldn't resist him. At the same time, he infuriated her. His mockery and jokes were annoying, but somehow they always had some words of wisdom she could learn from.

For the remainder of the ride, Scarlett peered out the window at the plantations of her childhood remembering horse rides through the pastures and swimming in the rivers that connected each piece of land like a moving fence. She would glance at Rhett every few minutes just to see if he'd moved, but each time she found his eyes staring back into hers with an expression of both inquiry and what she determined to be some form of passion.

"It looks like we're here." Rhett pointed out the window to the white columned front porch of Tara where Melanie and Mammy stood eagerly waiting. He watched Scarlett's eyes glisten as she took in the first sight of the land she loved so much.

When the carriage came to a stop Scarlett climbed down and walked to Mammy's open arms. She nearly fell into the old woman, it was as if she was a child again and all her cares in the world could be removed by the strong figure that held her.

"How's muh lamb? It been too long Miss Scalett, I's missed yuh. Come on in hea' an eat yaseff sum suppa'. I's dun slaved all day ter fix ya favorite." Mammy smiled wide as she hugged Scarlett.

"Oh, Mammy, it's so good to be home. Where's Pa?"

"He's dun in da bed, been wokin' all day. He took suppa' early and said he'd be seein' ya tomorra'."

"Well, I need to introduce you to someone. Melanie too." Scarlett smiled as Melanie came closer, the two hugged and Scarlett took Melanie's arm and led the way to the carriage.

Rhett had climbed down and opened the back for Pork to take the bags. He removed his hat as Scarlett and Melanie approached.

"Captain Butler, it's been so long, how are you?" Melanie hadn't laid her eyes on Rhett since the last barbeque at Ashley's.

"I'm well Mrs. Wilkes, how about you?" Rhett kissed the back to Melanie's hand and smiled.

"I'm better now that Scarlett's back, we've all missed her so." Melanie hugged Scarlett again. "Oh Mammy, this is Captain Butler." Mammy approached Rhett cautiously.

"Thank ya, fuh helpin' Miss Scalett get well, we's heard evething from 'Lanta." Mammy smiled and quickly turned away and started for the house as if she'd just committed mortal sin.

"Don't worry Captain Butler, she means well but sometimes it takes a while to get on her good side." Melanie, Rhett and Scarlett all made their way to the house.


	19. Chapter 19

Scarlett excused herself from supper early; she wasn't in the mood to listen to Suellen's incessant complaints.

"Sleep well, darling. We'll all see you tomorrow." Melanie smiled up to Scarlett from her place at the table as Prissy removed Scarlett's plates.

"Good night everyone, sleep well. Oh, Rhett, when you're ready for bed come and find me. I can show you to the room you'll be staying in. My room is upstairs and to the left. All you need to do is knock." Scarlett smiled weakly at Rhett and made her way up the familiar staircase.

She reached the top and instead of turning immediately left she walked straight ahead to the room in which her parents once lay together. She cracked the door and shuttered at the sight of her father. Old and feeble, Gerald lay in a curled ball sleeping restlessly before her. She watched him until her eyes filled with tears and obscured her vision. He had always been so strong and rambunctious, but now he was nothing more than a confused old man longing for a woman who'd been dead for over two years. Scarlett's heart broke for her father for she knew the longing he held for Ellen – she wanted her mother more than any other person she could think of.

She quietly pulled the door closed and made her way to her old room. Not much had changed, but it was certainly different to her. Without the gentle sounds of her mother checking on her and her sisters and whispering gossip to her father outside her door, Scarlett felt truly alone. There was no longer anyone to look after her like a child, she had to grow up and this was unsettling to her.

She sat in front of her old vanity mirror, now clouded with dust and sitting atop a heavily nicked surface. She slowly unpinned her hair as if in a trance. Pork had brought her bags up already so she pulled her old blue velvet wrapper from her suitcase and laid it across her bed. She removed her dress and skirts with ease, Rhett's insistence for her to leave her corset packed made undressing simple. She left her undergarments on and pulled a sleeping gown around her before pulling the wrapper tightly around her body.

For a long while Scarlett sat on the edge of her bed staring out the window. Her mind returned to her young days when she would watch the sunset across the fields from this window. She only cared to watch when Mammy would force her out of the arms of whatever Beau had her heart at the moment – or so he thought – and to her room to warm herself. Mammy never liked Scarlett staying out in the night air, but naturally she did it anyway.

A single tear fell from her eye just as a knock at her door sounded behind her. She jumped slightly and wiped her eyes. It must be Rhett, she thought.

She made her way to the door and pulled it open.

"Are you alright, Scarlett?" Rhett stood with his suitcase in his hands in front of Scarlett's open doorway looking down to her with concern.

"Of course I am, why?"

"Well, I've been standing here knocking for quite some time and you didn't answer. I would have come in, but I didn't want to get my eyes clawed out if I was to see something I wasn't meant to." He smiled slyly.

"Rhett! Don't talk that way here, someone will hear you. I'm sorry I didn't answer, I was – thinking."

"May I inquire as to what thoughts?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, you may not. Now follow me, your room is down this hall. Melanie, Careen and Suellen sleep down that way." She pointed to the hallway on the other side of the stairs, "Pa's room is there and yours is right over here." She opened a door a few feet down the hall from her own. There was only a bed and a dresser sitting against the far wall. A small table with a single lamp sat beside the bed. Scarlett made her way to the table and lit the flame.

"It's the old guest room, but it should do. If you need anything I'm right across the hall." She awkwardly tried to make her way past him, but just as she was about to free herself from the doorway he stopped her.

"The same goes for me." He had his arm blocking her. Their bodies crushed against each other in the doorway causing Scarlett to sweat. Her lack of stays and hoops made her feel more of him than she had ever felt of any man. What on earth is the matter with me, she thought.

"What do you mean?" She stammered.

"If you need me, I'm right here." He stared at her for a while and then leaned down and kissed her head. "Don't forget that."

He lifted his arm and let her by. She was stunned by his actions, but somehow she felt comfort in his words. Why had he kissed her like that – like a child, she wondered.

She smiled back to him before pulling the door closed behind her. She watched Melanie and her sisters make their way to their rooms across the staircase, soon it was quiet save for Prissy finishing the dishes in the kitchen.

Scarlett's bed felt wonderful to her aching back. She knew she had healed completely, but still her wound stayed sore like a new bruise. She blew out the flame in her lamp and turned to face the window. The moon shone through and illuminated the room just enough that she could see the shadows surrounding her. She sighed and closed her eyes, her last thought was of the man down the hall.

Rhett was restless. His mind wandered and he felt uneasy in the unfamiliar room. He sat quietly nursing a cigar with his head resting on the head of the bed, the smoke slipped through the window he'd cracked behind him. It had been a few hours since Scarlett and the rest of the house had gone to bed, yet sleep eluded him. He was tired, but his thoughts kept him awake.

He had sensed the tension in Scarlett's body as she led him to his room earlier that night and then further felt it when his body rested against hers. She seemed to be in pain, but he didn't understand what could be wrong. Dr. Meade said she was perfectly healed and healthy, but still Rhett pondered her odd body language.

He let his eyes close for a few minutes and his body relaxed into the bed. The tension in his muscles loosened and he felt the weariness from the trip slip up on him. He rubbed his cigar on the bottom of his shoe, slid the window closed and blew out his lamp. With fresh exhaustion consuming him he fell into a light slumber.

"….Rhett…Rhett…"

"…Rhett…"

He must have been dreaming. Rhett rolled his eyes under their lids for a moment before slowly opening them to find darkness still consuming the room. He could have sworn he heard his name, but it must have been a dream.

"Rhett!"

He sat straight up and listened intently.

"…Please…"

It was Scarlett's voice, he knew it. He threw his cover from his legs and stumbled down the dark hall. When he opened Scarlett's door he saw her thrashing in her bed with choked sobs coming from her throat.

"Please, not Rhett, no!" She called.

Rhett rushed to the side of her bed and grasped her shoulders.

"Scarlett! Wake up." He gently shook her and slowly her sobs ebbed into gentle tears that glistened in the moonlight. "It's alright, you're only dreaming."

Her eyes slowly opened. "Rhett, you're alright."

"Of course I am, my dear." He pulled her body close to his and held her like a little girl. She felt his bare chest against her as he rocked her back and forth. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Her body trembled as he held her. "It was…Hayes. He – he was trying to kill you. I…"

He positioned her so that she looked directly at him, his swarthy face was stern and his eyes blood-shot and harsh. "Scarlett, he can't hurt either of us anymore. It was only a dream, my girl. Don't worry, everything is alright now."

"I was so scared, Rhett."

"You're safe now. You need to rest, go back to sleep now." He held her close until he felt her breathing slow and regulate in pace. He lowered her back down onto the pillow and covered her. For a moment he watched her sleep, her pale skin glowed in the moonlight and her dark lashes created a black fan that spread across her cheeks. She was beautiful. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before quietly returning to his own bed.


End file.
